Across the Crowd
by Hannio
Summary: TAITO - AU Tai and Yamato are on completely different scales of the social ladder at school, but when something happens will it show them things they didn't know? Please Review - Chapter 20 is up
1. Prologue in Taichi style

**_Across the crowd_**

**_By_**

**_Hannio_**

**__**

**_Prologue_**

**_Putting things into perspective Taichi style_**.

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_I own none of the Digimon characters mentioned in this fic, they belong to the creator funnily enough_

**_AUTHOR NOTE: _**_Here we are my new Taito fic, since I've finished Something More, I was left with one extra space for writing and since I'm only revising for exams now, all my coursework id finished I have the time to do this. The prologue is done in Tai's prespective because I wanted a first hand view. I think from chapter one it will be third person again though you'll have to tell me what you think. Remember It's an AU but I hope you enjoy it._

                Hi my name is Taichi Yagami. Course if we were in Japan where my family is originally from then it would be Yagami Taichi, but since we're in America then that's not gonna happen is it.

                I've lived in America for around about 10 years now, I left Japan when I was 5, yep if you do the Maths then you can realise that I'm 15 now. Well 15 and 5 months and around about 6 days. As you can tell I'm kinda of a sucker for detail, always have been and if things carry on the way they do then I'll always will be.

                I go to a local school in the suburbs of Long Island, that's in New York if you don't know and it's pretty good for a school. Well the school and lessons are good. The people are not. 

                Now in this school you have several different groups, probably the same as every other school. Some people fit in and are popular and well liked and then there are the other ones, which the popular people pick on, to make them look good in front of their friends. I am one of these people. I'm what is considered a skater boy.

                Now the funny thing to me is the fact that they believe calling me a skater boy behind my back and, with the more cocky ones, to my face is meant to be an insult. I can't understand why it would be considered that. I suppose it's because I always wear baggy trouser or combats and oversized t-shirt and my hair is always wild and sticking up everywhere no matter what I do with it. That's why they call me it  It's not my problem really. I am a skater boy; I have my blades, which I go skating on so why should I give a fuck.

                There's only one thing none of the will know about me… The popular group I mean and that's that I am gay. I personally don't care and nor do my small circle of friends but the rest of the school would be a different matter, I don't even think I could cope with that thought of everyone knowing. It's not that I care about it, I am who I am end of story. I'm not even ashamed by the fact, I'm just cautious.

                I'm luckier than most people in the school I have a small group of friends who I can trust with everything and who they can trust me with everything. So I can count them on my fingers who care. First there's Shiro, he's the brains of us, before we adopted him he was doing nearly all the school's homework for them just to avoid being beaten up, he doesn't do it now… Well not all the time. Then there's Joe. He doesn't hang around with us much in school because he's in the year above but he still there for us especially Shiro. Daisuke is like me I guess he's a skater boy and he doesn't care who knows it at all. He's the only other one who will stick up for everyone out of the boys, except me that is. Miyako is the loudest girl in the group and she's smart and feisty and unfortunately for us she has a large mouth on her and loves to starts fights. What you gonna do though. My sister Hikari also hangs with us, she's on the school paper as the photographer and she's really good, I think she could be popular if she wanted to but her loyalties lie with us. The last member is Iori, he's in the year below but he's still one of us. So that's our crew, we all skate together, have fun together and stick together.

                Most people leave us alone. We're beneath there notice but there is one group who won't do that. They see it as fun to make our lives hell. We give back as good as we get but now they seem determined to crush us. Well I say bring it on, we'll hold our own the same as we always have.

                The group I'm talking about is the mixture group. I'll go onto explain just in case you aren't sure what I mean by the term mixture group. In this group you have Cheerleaders, Jocks, even a fucking musician in them, they act like they rule the school and to be honest they do. Everyone is afraid of them bar us. That's what makes us the challenge.

                I guess I'll go on and explain them to everyone. Sora Takenouchi is on the cheerleading squad, she's one of those people who appear really nice but at the same time she's pretending to be nice to you she's insulted you. She's like a… a jellyfish, they look harmless but if you get to near them then you know it, Mimi Tachikawa is the head cheerleader and is like you would imagine her to be, pretty but empty headed, she walks around in a dream world not really seeing what was going on with the rest of the school. She's always seemed a sweet girl but I've never gotten close enough to find out. Ken Ichijouji was the boy genius of the group, he was the same age as Dai, or Davis as he's called in class, he's seems a bit stuck up and quiet and I'm surprised he's actually in the group. Takeru Takashi is on the basketball team. No one really knows much about him, I heard him and his brother had a shitty childhood but I don't know if it's true or not, he's a writer for the magazine as well and as much as I hate to say it he's really good. He's one of the ones who can hurt you with one comment. They all can. The last member is Yamato Ishida. Takeru's brother. There is not one person in this school who does not know Yamato Ishida, singer of the band that everyone talks about, everything he does is perfect form his work to his put downs. He's the dangerous one in the school no denying that.

                I guess we'll have to be more careful tomorrow when school starts again but we can do it. Nothing dramatics gonna happen anyway.

I know it's short but it is only a prologue, chapter one will be longer and I have loads of ideas for this. Let me know what you think in a review but no Flames please.


	2. confrontations already

Across the Crowd

**_By_**

**_Hannio_**

**__**

**_Chapter One_**

**_Confrontation already_**

**__**

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_I own none of the characters mentioned in this fic_

**_AUTHOR NOTE: _**_Here's the first proper chapter of my story, I hope you enjoy it and you'll have to tell me what you think._

_            I decided to do different people perspectives while doing this so I need people help in choosing. It's Taito all the way but what should the other couples be? E.g do you want to see TK with Davis or Kari, Should Izzy get with Joe or with someone like Sora? Let me know ok?_

**__**

**_THANKS YOU: _**_Scroll to your name people and read your message ok_

Taichi Yagami's Point of View 

**__**

            "Taichi Yagami get up right now" I opened my eyes slowly and groaned as I got a ray of sunlight right in my eyes. How typical, the first day of school is a bright sunny day, the kind you wait for all summer and then the one-day you can't enjoy it then it comes. I sat up in bed wide-awake in an instant. I've always been a morning person; it was the best time for skating after all. I turned my gaze to Kari who was leaning against the wall, arms crossed and a small smirk on her face. I glared at her

            "Kari" I muttered "I should of known it would have been you" she grinned and shrugged

            "Who else would come into the pit?" she questioned lightly, I casually glanced round the room. Okay so admittedly you couldn't see the dark blue carpet due to clothes and rubbish but I just don't feel comfortable in a tidy room like Kari's, it just doesn't looked lived in.

            "Well I'm up now" I replied throwing the covers off and placing my feet onto some clothes. I looked down and frowned slightly. Maybe I should clean it up slightly, what harm could it do? I looked back up at my sister "Yeah that means get out Kari while I get changed" she grinned

            "That's if you can find any clean clothes" she teased then lightly jumped over some rubbish and left the room, I stuck my tongue out after her retreating figure, then stood up, picking out my fave pair of combats and a oversized black t-shirt with Linkin Park in huge letters on it. I pulled on my trainers and glanced casually at myself in the mirror. I was lucky to have skin that tanned easy and rarely got spots. I ran my hand through my hair then shrugged. It would do it wasn't as if I was going to go out and impress someone, it was just school so what was the point? I left the room and walked downstairs receiving the usual kiss off my mum, I grabbed a piece of toast and smothered it in Strawberry jam and picked up the back that my mum had made me pack the night before hand. I stood at the bottom of the stairs my Discman already in hand with the earphone resting round my neck. My skates were on and I was as ready as I was ever going to be to blow the joint. I rolled my eyes

            "Hikari Yagami get your ass down here now or I'm going without you" there was a loud sound and Kari came down the stairs on her skates, she landed slightly beyond me and looked back grinning. I grinned back. She was pretty, much prettier than last year, she was… what was the word Mum used when she talked about Kari… That was it. Kari had blossomed recently. She was taller and slimmer than she had been and had a figure, which her t-shirt didn't conceal. Her hair was short at the back but the front parts were longer so they grazed her chin. She kept it back for skating with slides. Her skin was like mine and her eyes were brown but had a reddish glint to them. I guess she could be considered pretty… I guess.

            "Let's go then Tai" she said I nodded

            "Hey you two" we turned round and smiled guiltily at our Dad who stood there glaring at us. He tried to look innocent. It may work for Kari but for some reason I don't think my Dad was falling for my attempt.

            "What's is it Dad?" Kari asked sweetly "We're gonna be late"

            "What have me and your Mother told you about skates in the house"

            "Don't skate in the house or put them on in the house wait till you get outside" we both said in union we had heard it so much

            "Sorry Dad" I replied "Won't happen again" before he could say anything more we left through the front door, once he got started he'd never shut up about it. All around us people were beginning the walk to school, some people swore at us when he went pass them claiming that we got to close to them. Whatever it's kinda pathetic when people are so desperate to have a fight with you that they'd pick up on any small thing they could. We had been skating maybe 5 minute of a 10-minute skate when a voice called to us

            "Tai, Kari what's up?" we both turned round at the same time to see Daisuke skating after us a huge grin on his face answering grins came to ours. He caught up with us in a second and gave Kari a hug and me a hi five. We may not have many friends but the one we do are extremely loyal.  I did find it kinda of amusing that Dai was acting as if he hadn't seen us all holiday when he saw us yesterday, but it's his way I guess. He now spoke as he realised Kari, they were just friends but were best friends and close in that way if that makes any sense what so ever 

            "I can't believe we have to go back today, I mean it's too nice" he said his face dropping slightly

            "It had to happen sometime" Kari replied soothingly, it was always up to her to make Dai see sense it wasn't that the rest of us couldn't be bothered it was just she was better at it that's all

            "But why today?" he said, I bit off a grin as I spoke

            "Why Dai you sound almost whiny, like a few cheerleaders we know" Dai turned to me and glared, it was the biggest insult you could give the younger boy and it always worked

            "Stop teasing him Taichi" another voice said and we all turned to see Koushiro looking at us a faintly amused look on his face. I looked down to see him with his skates on and grinned. He had to teach him two summers ago how to skate and at first he refused point blank to do it. Now he couldn't wait for us all to skate

            "Alright Shiro" I greeted "Had a good holiday?" Shiro had gone away as had Yolie and Joe, he nodded a proper smiled coming to his face

            "It was cool" he replied with a shrug

            "You went with Joe didn't you?" Dai asked hoisting his rucksack further up his back, Shiro nodded

            "Yeah should we carry on?" he asked "Yolie and Iori are already at school cause they needed to use the computer and they're going to meet us at lunch ok?" he said we all nodded. It took no time at all for the four of us to reach the school. It was a nice enough building. We stopped in front of it and pulled on our trainers and so forth. That was when we saw them. Mimi and Sora were at the front of the group smiling and laughing. You know how they do when they throw their hair around and laugh because they know everyone is watching them. Well everyone was. They were good-looking girls; if I were into girls then I'd probably have a crush on at least one of them. Sora was average height, slim with a great figure probably from all the workouts and stuff they do. She had shoulder length red hair that waved out, her skin was golden meaning she had been on holiday somewhere and her eyes were browny-red, maybe amber in colour who knows. She was smiling now showing off perfect white teeth. Mimi was next to her, she was taller and more willowy looking.  She moved like she was in a dream the entire time but she so blatantly knew what was going on the entire time. Her hair was down to her waist in curls and brown in colour. She had coloured streaks of blue, pink and purple running through it though. Here eyes were a warm brown and she was also tanned but only slightly. After the two girls came the boys. Ken was just behind them. His hair was black as in really black to the point it was almost blue, he was tanned and tall, slightly built as well. His eyes were blue but a navy blue, he was smiling at something Sora was saying and nodding his head. Then came the last two. The brothers walking side by side. Takeru or TK as they called him was the first in my sight line. He was tall and well built in a slim way but what more could someone expect from the star basketball player. His hair was gold and short in a style that suited him and was blowing in the slight breeze. His skin was pale and clear and eyes that were the colour of azures shone with laughter as he giggled. Then I saw Yamato and lost my breath.

            When the hell had the boy gotten so fine? Over the summer? He was tall though I'm not sure if he's as tall as say me or Joe. His frame is exactly like TK's meaning he's been down the gym. His hair was paler than TK's and longer and quite frankly the hair begged to be touched it was so tousled. His face was slightly tanned and his eyes were deeper than his brothers, like sapphires almost. He was grinning as well showing off his perfect teeth. I shook my head. Obviously being away from good looking boy had distorted my thinking so I'd be attracted to the first good looking boy I see. Sora and Mimi stopped in front of us and smiled pleasantly. I saw all the others put their guard up as I did. This wasn't good especially when they all stopped

            "Look who it is" Sora said "I'm surprised to see you back especially after last term" Kari spoke putting the right amount of sickly sweetness in her voice but any Moran could hear the venom in it

            "Well that is last term, How are you Sora had a nice holiday? Which boyfriend did you go with this time?" Sora's eyes narrowed but then Mimi spoke

            "Why Kerry you sound almost jealous, but I'm guessing since you're still a child and obviously not experience in having even one boyfriend we'll let it pass"

            "Her name is Kari, can't your brain take that much information in one day?" Dai asked a smile on his face

            "Yours can't" Ken replied a bored tone in his voice. We all glared at each other when a soft voice spoke, we all turned to see Yamato speaking

            "This is pointless let's go" the rest frowned

            "But Matt" Sora began but TK cut her off.

            "He's right, there's plenty of time"

            "Fine" Mimi said "lets go" they barged pass us, Yamato last. As he passed he looked at me straight in the eyes and I almost gasped at the expression in them. The eyes blatantly said. It isn't over by a long shot. Then they were gone

            "What jerks" Dai burst out "I'd like to give them a piece of my mind" I sighed

            "Forget them, we've classes to go to" they nodded and we all separated, I was by myself biting my lip. We'd have to be careful more than ever now especially me. I needed to see other fit boys quickly before my mind picks up on Yamato Ishida. If it does then we're all in trouble.

Please review and remember to mention what couples you wanna see? I'm not sure who will be next but I'll decide soon ok? No flames though, remember if you can't say nothing nice then don't say anything at all.


	3. Tryouts

Across the Crowd

_By_

_Hannio_

__

_Chapter Two_

_Try outs_

__

_Daisuke Motimoya Point of View_

__

_DISCLAIMER: None of the characters are mine though I bloody well wish they were._

_AUTHOR NOTE: _Ok here's the next chapter of my story. At first I was gonna do this chapter in Yama's POV but I decided on my two couples and I wanna get them intermingling with each other. 

            I can't say who the next person will be because I'll decide when I sit on my laptop to write it, so if you wanna suggest who you want I'll take it into consideration.

            Anyway enjoy the fic ok?

__

            All I had to do was wait till lunchtime I knew that, but it didn't help me with my impatience. I was sitting in my first Maths class of the year and I already knew that I was going to hate every minute of it. I was in a class with none of my friends and to make it worse Mr perfect Takeru Takashi was in the class. He was sitting slightly in front of me and I was enjoying myself in thinking if ways of making his group suffer. 

            Anyway I was waiting for the tryouts for the school team, a new year means a new team and I was going to be on the soccer team even if it killed me. It may seem weird that someone like me would be interested in playing soccer but I was, I hated the people who would be going for it people like Ken for example but I seriously enjoyed the game in general. I wasn't interested in being popular nothing like that in fact I'm scornful of the whole ideal that to be popular you need to be on a school team, it's pathetic, pretty much like the rest of the school.

            I bit my lip, would going for the team go against my ideals though. I frowned when I noticed someone casually look around and look at me. I found myself gazing into the azure gaze of Takeru or TK as everyone else called him in the school, how do I know when I've never talked to him before in my life what he's called. Put it this way I would have to be dead and buried in this school not to know who the hell TK was. He was everything I hated. Popular, smart, good looking. Ok so maybe not so much the last two because I'm smart and I'm good looking and no it is not me being big headed or anything. I'm always honest and so I'm being honest. He was the type of person who looked down on people just for the way they dressed and then when they tried to stick up for themselves against people he knew he'd reduce them to silence with only a few words. His brother was the same, both of them were alike and it was both of them I hated the most out of the group except for Sora I hated her even more.

            Course this whole time I'm thinking how much I hate him and what I would do to him I'm still staring into his blue eyes, there's no expression in them, not even the face, he looked… indifferent as if nothing I do or say or nothing anyone says or does will do anything to him, he'd still be the same. I didn't know whether to respect that or add it onto my list of things I hate.

            Something heavy landed on my desk and I jumped all my thoughts breaking, I looked up to see my teacher Mr Walker looking down at me an angry look on his old face, his eyes which usually looked kind suddenly looked like green pieces of flint. I swallowed deeply

            "Davis" he said, they never used my Japanese name here in the school instead they all adopted the American version to say Davis because it was easier for them to yell at me. I continued to look up at her.

            "Yes Sir?" I questioned, a vein began to throb in his forehead and a forced smile came to his face. This wasn't good for the first day, it would explain why TK was looking at me though, he was probably loving it that I was being rebuked and not even paying attention because I had been looking at him.

            "Pay attention to me when I speak to you. Have I made myself clear?" he asked I nodded instantly

            "Crystal" I heard myself reply

            "Answer the question on the board" I scanned it and groaned in my head, what other subject other than maths would actually start work on the first day of term, it was torture.

            "25" I said finally and even I could hear the hesitation in my voice

            "Correct" I breathed a sigh of relief as the bell went. I picked up my new books and made my way out of the door, Kari stood outside the door waiting patiently for me, her class must of gotten out slightly before mine because I wasn't late for once. I smiled at her and got an answering one

            "Looking forward to the try outs?" she asked, I nodded

            "Yeah I'm doing the right thing right?" I asked I had to be sure, Kari nodded

            "Why wouldn't you be?" she questioned back "You're just giving it a go, there's nothing wrong with that, plus it will look better on your record if you do something to help the school" I nodded, Kari was always going on about making the records the best we can

            "You're coming to watch right?" I asked nervously, for all my confidence, I'd feel better if my friends were there to back me up" she nodded and went to answer when TK walked by and stopped looking around him. Everyone in the corridor stopped and watched him, the girls began giggling and even Kari's cheeks were redder then usual. The boy sure held a lot of power in the school. He suddenly turned to us two and watched us through burning eyes, he didn't say anything or do anything until he suddenly smiled. I don't know what unnerved me the most him smiling at me or the fact he was still watching us. A hand tapped him on his shoulder and mine and Kari's attention switched to Mimi, she spoke her voice carrying over to us with ease.

            "TK there you are. Are you coming to watch Ken in the soccer try out's, I have to pick out some new cheer leaders but I do know that Sora and Matt are definitely gonna be there you'll go won't you" his answer must have been yes because she beamed at him "Cool I knew we could count on you" she kissed his cheek quickly and walked off regardless of every guys eyes trained on her ass. When I turned round TK was gone, I should have been glad but… damn I must be nervous.

            "It will be fine" Kari said her voice soothingly; I sear she must have a sixth sense about this cause she always seems to know what we're thinking. "Be careful though especially with Ken being out there" I nodded

            "I'm going to get changed ok? Sit somewhere I can see you I think I'm gonna need all of your support" she nodded her head and we separated, it didn't take long for me to get to the changing room and as I had feared it was full of jocks.

            "Well, well if it isn't the little skater boy"

            "Did you loose your way?"

            "Fuck off" I said loudly, I wasn't going to put up with this, it was stupid that they considered calling me a skater boy as an insult, whatever. If anything I considered it was a compliment. They carried on of course but I could easily drown out the voices. I walked out as soon as I finished and onto the field

            "Dai" I heard someone yell my name and looked over to see Yolie waving frantically at me, I waved back. She was sitting with Tai, Izzy, Kari and Cody. Even Joe had turned up. I turned slightly to see TK sitting next to Yamato, he was grinning at something his brother had just said. I shook my head and turned away. Who cared what he was doing.

            "Over here Boys" I jogged slowly over to the referee and was placed in a team, strangely enough with Ken. We were to be the strikers. Fair do that was my favourite position. We got in them and then the whistle blew. I don't remember much of it, constant running and breathing deeply as I went after the ball. I loved it though and I scored twice, strangely enough me and Ken made a good team passing to each other constantly. "Good game" the coach said once it was finished "The results will be up tomorrow good luck" I nodded and left the field, a quick shower and changed later I was surrounded by my friends

            "Good game Dai" Cody started off the compliments

            "You were awesome" Kari added warmly

            "The best" 

            "You'll get into the team no problem" Tai said confidently throwing his arm round my shoulder in a friendly fashion I nodded

            "Let's hope so"

There you go people I hope you enjoyed it,  please go to the small button next to the rectangle box and review. Pretty please  with no flames on top.


	4. Noticing you

Across the Crowd

**_By Hannio_**

**__**

**_Chapter Four_**

**_Noticing you_**

**__**

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_None of the Digimon characters are mine_

**_AUTHOR NOTE: _**_Ok here I am again finally updating.  I must firstly apologies for it being so late, I never meant it to but I've been so busy it's not fair._

_          This is TK's chapter but it's his inner thoughts and at the moment he's an angry boy, full of teenage angst. Remember this is an A/U so he was never a digi destined and never experience the closeness between them all. Erm you'll understand when you read it._

_          Hope you enjoy it and the next chapter is finally going to be Yama and this time it will be up a hell of a lot quicker. :Promise_

**_Takeru Takashi POV (TK)_**

**__**

          He was a sure fire player any idiot could tell that Ken would get in, the boy had skills at soccer and no one could take that away from him. Or so I personally thought. That was my view before the soccer try out, that Is still my view Ken was going to be in the team but so was Davis.

          I tilted my head as I watched him through narrow eyes. Oh yes I knew who Daisuke was, people thought that I only saw my group of friends, that no one else in the school made any dent or impression on me, that was of course plain stupidity, of course people did, that was what shaped me as a person after all, made me the way I am.

          I'm not a nice person. I know people think that with fair skin, blond hair and blue eyes I would be like the angel I physically resemble but no. I have the usual human emotions and like most people I allowed them to take over me and control me. I feel anger and pain, happiness and sadness. I was a pro with guilt as an emotion, after all it was Yama and I who destroyed our parents' marriage and we both knew it. 

          There was one other emotion I was familiar with on a regular basis. Hatred. The focus of my hate I was staring at right now. He was grinning at something Tai was saying to him. Chestnut hair gleaming in the overhead sunlight, tanned skin clear against the white of his t-shirt and if I had learnt anything about him then his brown eyes would be sparkling. God I hated him. Did he know how lucky he was? He had parents who were still together and who loved him more than anything. He was allowed to live his sister; anyone who knew Yama and me knew that it wasn't even an option. I lived with my mum; he lived with Dad, not together but separated. He was good looking but in a normal way, I doubted he got stupid comments over having blond hair and blue eyes in a country that was predominately made of dark eyed and haired people. His friends would die for him and rally round him if he ever needed them to; I severely doubted whether or not anyone but Yama would do the same to him. How could I not hate him when he simply has everything, everything that I can't have.

          He suddenly looked over at me and his eyes caught mine, he looked surprised at me, probably because I was standing there surrounded by smiling people who were smug over Ken's success and I was glaring at him. He probably thought that everyone would be jumping up and down for him, oh look a misfit got into the soccer team. I shook my head and turned my attention away from him and walked away from the group I could still feel his eyes burning into my back. He could get stuffed.

          "Keru?" I stopped immediately and looked round to see my brother walk up, somehow he had managed to get away from his hoards of fans, male and female

          "What's up Yama?" I asked once he had joined me, he gave me a probing look then frowned slightly at what he saw. I wondered vaguely what exactly it would be but gave up, who cared

          "I was going to ask you the same thing" he replied softly, he rarely raised his voice, some crap explanation about singing and he didn't want to strain his voice.

          "What makes you think something is wrong big bro?" I questioned making sure I kept my voice friendly, he'd probably see right through it but it was worth a try, I was right, his frown became more pronounced

          "Because I know what you're like and I saw you glaring at that Daisuke kid, the goofball, like you hated him. I don't blame you for that emotion but you should be more careful with who you let see it" I nodded numbly, of course how could I have forgotten. We were the special ones, we were never meant to show our dislike but hide it behind a smile, like in the hallway when I saw him with Hikari, the girl from the paper, I had smiled sweetly at them, well more smirked at them, leaving them unsettled but they deserved it. They should be grateful; if I had gone by my first instinct then Daisuke would be in a coma by now.

          "I know" I now replied, he nodded

          "Good after all you don't want people like Sora on your case 24/7 about how we are represented in the school yada yada yada" I grinned at that, I couldn't help it, he had gotten it exactly right, whenever Sora spoke to me I would watch her lips move but only here blah, blah, blah, blah oh and the occasional Tk spoken in disapproving tones.

          "I definitely do not" I replied feverently that was the last thing I needed. Yama smiled at me then spoke again

          "Gotta go little Bro the worlds awaiting me and I have band practice now what are you gonna do?"

          "Go home" I replied instantly, normally I hated going home to that house with just mum as company, she wouldn't even let me get a pet of some sort, it would get the house dirty and God forbid that should happen, but right now I was craving the peace and quiet, it was almost an escape from the rest of the world. Yama hesitated for an instant

          "Say Hi to mum for me" he said softly then with a forced smile turned and walked away already lost in his own world. I guess it's harder for Yama then me, he's 3 years older then me so he'll remember more of what happened then me, he was old enough to understand, I was not.

          I turned and left the school, luckily I had already been to my locker and gotten the needed stuff, which meant the likely hood of me, bumping into any one wasn't likely. I placed my bag on my shoulders, my earphones in my ears and walked out the school gates, fully aware of the eyes watching my every move.

          I didn't quite understand what on earth placed me into the popular group? Had it been the unusual looks? My smile? My intelligence? My connection for life with the most popular boy in school? I didn't know, but I do know one thing. I envy Daisuke; yes I Takeru Takashi envy Daisuke I can easily admit it in my head with no one around. I almost wish that I was in his group, that I could have that unconditional feeling of knowing I was loved and that I had people's loyalties, not for what I looked like or who my father was or my brother but for me. Is there anyone out there who wants to get to know me? The real TK the one under the charade? I almost want to meet Dai properly just to experience what it's like but the boundaries between us are set and nothing will be able to break through them. That wasn't the way high school works or not for me. I sighed out loud. If only there was a way to break it what would happen then? 

          I shook my head violently, where had all those thoughts come from, there meant to be buried deep down, things will happen one day, one day I'll be free to be who I want to be but definitely not today but maybe soon? I can only hope I guess hope to be allowed to be me.

_There you go, not the best ending but heh what can I say. As you can see TK isn't happy but it won't last. Please review but no flames fire fighting isn't my business as I've said before. Yama's chapter will be up soon!_


	5. I'll kill him

Across the Crowd

**_By _**

**_Hannio_**

**__**

**_Chapter Five_**

**_I'll kill him_**

**__**

**_DISCLAIMER – _**_Nope none of the characters are mine!_

**_AUTHOR NOTE – _**_Tra la la here we go the next chapter and the one most have been waiting for. Yama's chapter. You'll see some real plot development here… What do you mean it's about time… Cheek. Anyway hope you enjoy it and I'll update sooner this time. Really I will… What do you mean you don't believe me…You'll see all of you! ENJOY_

**_Yamato Ishida's Point of View_**

**__**

**__**

            I looked after Keru with what I'm guessing was concerned probing look. I say guessing because I don't actually know. I don't carry a mirror round with me though a lot of people think I do.

            There was something seriously up with my brother I could tell something was bothering him. I just couldn't figure it out yet all I knew is that if something bothered Keru then it bothered me. I watched the upright figure till he disappeared round a corner then and only then did I turn away. The crappy life we both led in our youth has established a protective bond between Keru and me. I'm his older brother. Anyone who messes with him or tries to get to him… Well they'll have to go through me first and regardless of speculation that I'm nothing but a pretty boy I can assure everyone that a black belt in Karate as well as studying other fighting techniques isn't exactly a pussy.

            I had actually lied to Keru I didn't have band practice today, we had it earlier but I wasn't lying about the going home part. There was no point really in me going home. Dad would be at work as usual working his ass off and seemingly trying to get himself into an early grave. I would go home strip of the uniform put some comfy clothes on, maybe pour myself a bowl of cereal and sit down in front of the TV for the rest of the night. Dear God the fun. Or I could go round someone's house. Anyone's they'd be happy to see me, if I went round their house it would be a sign of popularity. A wry smile came to my face. Perhaps I should start charging now and be done with. Yamato Ishida's popularity service. You pay me money and I'll get you noticed.

            I shook my head I didn't even understand how I became popular, I mean no one noticed me in Junior school and then the minute I entered high school I was suddenly the person to be seen with. I think it's something that I'll never really understand. Something I don't really want to understand. I am what I am and I doubt I could change it. Not really.

            I had reached my locker by this time and already the hall were pretty much empty except for the odd straggler who was delaying going home. I wonder how these people would react if they knew how similar we were. History, Biology and Maths. The joys of homework at least there was no chemistry I hated that subject. One small mistake and you could blow the entire school apart or kill someone. No if I had the choice then I wouldn't be involved in that subject. I have to though, lucky me.

            I slammed my locker shut and resisted the urge to lean my head against it, I could definitely feel the beginnings of a headache occurring, this was not good. This mean I'll have to add drugging myself with headache tablets till the pain goes away. Maybe I should go to the optician and have my eyes check out, these headaches come way to soon for me.

            "Hey Matt" I frowned and looked up to see Sora looking at me, a warm look in her brown-red eyes. I resisted rolling mine. Here we go again.

            "What's up Sora?" I replied keeping my voice cold but friendly. It's just the natural way I speak. She smiled and brought a small slender hand through her red hair

            "I'm in trouble. My Mum was meant to pick me up today from school so Mimi drove off home without me already. My Mum left a text on my mobile saying there's no one there to look after the shop so she has to stay, it's too far to walk so would you mind if I get a ride with you?" I groaned inwards as I stared at her. Just my luck, the one-day I was actually thinking of chilling at home and this happens. She'll blatantly invite me in for a drink or something then she'll suggest a video and I'll end up staying there the whole evening. I know she likes me a lot and I know that I wouldn't be doing wrong with I did ask her out. I just wasn't sure how I viewed her. I mean sure I found her attractive but… I shook my head and spoke

            "Why not" I mentally kicked myself. Did I just agree to this? I'd say judging by the smile that suddenly has come over her face I'd say that it was a yes. She clapped her hands together in true cheerleading fashion and took my arm in hers

            "Matt" she stated happily "You're a life saver" I managed a grin for her and allowed myself to be dragged through the hallways and out the front door into the sun, my books still in my arms. We walked to the car park where my pride and joy was parked when Sora suddenly stopped in her track, her normally pretty mouth going into a hard straight line as her eyes narrowed. I looked at her in surprise when she turned to me and pointed "Look" I followed her hand and felt my own eyes narrowed. I had the nicest car as in I spent ages on my car, I worshipped it, every damn Saturday I waxed and washed it without fail till the blue colour gleamed. Now I see Tai and his group standing in a 5-metre distance on their stupid skates and skateboards coming close to it. No way. I wench my arm away from Sora and walked towards them, my usual lazy walk forgotten as I marched over. The small kid. Cody or something noticed me first, then the others. Perhaps I'd have let them live with the warning that if they ever went near my car again I'd kill them but that was before. As I approached that kid Davis, the one my brother had been glaring at, looked at me with wide nervous eyes before they became cocky and smirked of course he decided not to actually look where he was going and slipped backwards landing on the ground with a jarring thump which had to hurt. The skateboard used this momentum to propel forward and smash into my car denting it. I stopped in my tracks at this and stared at the mark now on my perfect car. Sora ran up by this time and took the situation in one glance then turned on them scorn in her voice.

            "You stupid stupid Fuckers" she hissed, if she was a cat I'm pretty sure her fur would be standing on end and her claws out in the open "How dare you do that to Matt's car you deserve to…" she stopped mainly because I placed a finger over her lips hushing her. This was my problem and I was going to deal with it. Her words ended and she looked at me in surprise. I returned this with a smile at her then walked into their group. Davis had just picked himself off the ground and stood up. I ignored the rest as if they weren't there and focused my attention on him. In this one instance I decided I hated the boy. The kind of hatred that comes from deep inside you and makes it hard to think of anything bar this. Not only had he ruined my car but also he somehow had annoyed my brother. I shoved him. Normally I did damage to people mentally but this time I wanted it to be physical. The boy stumbled back and looked at me. I shoved him again.

            "You happy?" I asked him quietly "You wreaked my car" I was surprised I sounded so calm and icy, inwards I was yelling my head out, all that money and hard work ruined due to one careless fucker. Did he think money grew on trees by any chance? Davis looked up at me fearlessly, which impressed me even in my anger. He was one of the only ones who did.

            "It was a mistake Matt" Sora spoke at this point with a scornful laugh

            "Matt his name is Yamato. Only his friends call him that and you…" she looked him up and down taking in his clothes and style "are definitely not that" I held up my hand at her but she had said what she wanted to say and had finished.

            "Fine, whatever. It was an accident _Yamato_" the amount of scorn he put in his voice blew me, the bastard wasn't even sorry for what he had done. I did what I had to do. I punched him hard around the face, watching as his face swung to the side under the pressure and he smashed to the floor. I didn't get a chance to do any more as I was shoved angrily back. I looked up to see an angry Tai Yagami looking at me as his sister helped Davis up throwing me glares as she did so.

            "Enough" Tai said through gritted teeth. I laughed in his face

            "What are you gonna do Taichi?" I demanded "You gonna beat me to stop me?" his eyes narrowed and he shrugged

            "If that's what it's gonna take then I will" he replied, I shrugged and held my hand out and made a come and get me sign. He almost snarled

            "Come on then" he stepped up and punched me hard around the face, I shook it off and replied with one of my own. God I hated them all.

            "Yagami, Ishida what's the meaning of this" I stopped and looked up to see the principle looking at us. He looked… Pissed. I groaned inwards I was in for it and it was all Tai's and Davis's fault "MY office now" he shouted holding out his finger. I glanced at Sora who mouthed that she'd wait in the library for me. I nodded and went head down. I'd kill Davis and Tai for this. They'd pay if it was the last thing I did.

_Dum, Dum, Dum they be in trouble. Hope you enjoyed it as I mentioned plot development has happened. Yeah for me. The next chapter will probably be…Tai I'm guessing though I'm not entirely sure yet. Anyway Please review but no flames thanks xxx_


	6. The punishment from hell and some threat...

Across the crowd

**By Hannio**

**Chapter Six**

**The punishment from hell and a few threats to**

**Taichi's Point of view**

**DISCLAIMER – **_None of then main characters but I guess Mr Garrison is mine_

**AUTHOR NOTE – **_Here's the next chapter, sorry it took so long but read my bio for why. Things will start happening a lot now but I can't guarantee there will be an update soon. If I'm inspired their will be if not you'll have to be patient. Thanks_

Sometimes I think I could happily strangle Dai, place my hands around his neck and squeeze. If he could only think before he does something then a lot of the trouble the group finds itself in would be eliminated or perhaps we wouldn't be in the eye so much as a gang but no he could never do as simple as that.

            Don't get me wrong. I love the kid, he truly is an individual and his whole attitude of _don't like what you see? Well stuff ya then - _is bloody great, it's just at times he takes the whole attitude thing to the extreme, like today for example with the whole Yamato thing. Damaging the car was an accident, he was startled and tripped up, and anyone would be able to see that the kid most definitely did not do it on purpose. Perhaps if he had taken the time to explain what happened the other boy would have accepted it, grudgingly with several curses but he would of accepted it then the violence would never have happened. We would of left quickly, leaving Yamato to stare at his car most likely with horror and to check out the extent of damage, nice and simple but nope.

            I should have known the minute that Sora arrived on the scene that there was going to be trouble. If there is anyone Dai hates the most in that group then I'm guessing the deputy captain of the cheerleading squad would be it, she most probably embodies everything he hates into one. I should have realised an argument would kick off and it did. One comment from her, he reacts, Yamato goes the edge of reason and attacks. Me being the over protective sucker I am jumps in, fights with Yamato and ends up sitting here, in front of the principle while he watches us through unblinking brown eyes. I sighed out loud. I really had to learn to keep my nose out of Dai's problems if I had then none of this would have happened and I'd be on my way home with Kari right now.

            "Am I boring you Mr Yagami?" a cold voice said breaking me out of my thoughts. I must have looked puzzled cause I had no idea who had spoken to me, a quick glance out the corner of my eye at the blond confirmed my fear that my thoughts had just gotten me into more trouble if the smirk on his face was anything to go by. I looked to the front to see Mr Garrison glaring at me as if I was something nasty that had just crawled out of the woodwork or something.

            "Pardon?" I asked politely giving him my best innocent look, he sighed out loud holding his head briefly in one hand and if he had a bad headache coming on.

            "Have you listened to anything I have said in the past five minute Mr Yagami?" he remarked sounding remarkable tired. I shrugged with a slight smile

            "Er…" I stopped; I thought he had just been staring at us the entire time. Mr Garrison turned to Yamato who was leaning back in his chair, long legs stretched out in front of him and crossed at the ankle, his arms were folded as he looked back at the teacher. He looked extremely bored in an extremely elegant manner that I certainly wouldn't be able to pull off. I'd be willing to bet the only other person who could, would be his brother Takeru or something he was called.

            "Mr Ishida have you been listening or like your classmate not paying attention" he remarked slowly

            "I have" he replied, boredom in the musical voice. I resisted closing my eyes, he had the kind of voice that you could happily listen to for the rest of your life and be happy to do it. I wondered why I never noticed that about him before.

            "Well" Mr Garrison replied impatiently "What have you got to do then?" Yamato rolled his eyes before he spoke

            "Detention every day this week after school for a hour" he replied reciting the words. I groaned out loud again, I just couldn't help it. I was definitely going to kill Dai now. First week back and I was already in detention for all of it. This would teach me for getting involved. I sighed as I bit my lip. Then again things like that always concerned me, if someone started on one of my friends then it involved everyone. No one stood alone. Definitely not against someone like Yamato Ishida, for a boy as slim as he was the other boy sure was strong. Dai would be no match for him but I would. If I believe in anything then it would be a fair fight and I'd be damned if one wasn't had when I was around.

            "You can both leave now" Mr Garrison commented standing up "One more incident like this however and you'll both be suspended for a week, have I made myself clear?" he demanded

            "Yes Sir" I muttered hearing Yamato mumble the same thing

            "Tomorrow at 3.30 you'll have your first detention with Miss Deacon understood" once again I muttered the same response and then left the room. Yamato right behind me. I didn't stop walking. I wanted to get the hell out of there

            "Taichi" I should have kept on walking and ignored Yamato calling my name. Trust me I wanted to but for some reason my legs slowed down on their own accord and I came to a standstill. He stopped by me a second later and stared at me. Looking at him I managed to keep my face blank but it was hard with those blue eyes exactly the colour of sapphires looking directly at me. I remained silent keeping the gaze. This was the guy who had hurt Dai, who had tried to hurt me. One of the people who tormented not just me but my friends, made them feel as if they didn't belong at the school. Even as I thought this I couldn't help my body reacting to him. He was so incredibly gorgeous to look at, it seemed impossible to me that a boy like that didn't have a girlfriend. He spoke, anger hidden underneath the neutral tone.

            "Can you pass a message onto your little friend?" he remarked posing it as a question but making it clear that it was a statement. I pulled myself up to my full height; strangely happy to see we were near enough the same size. I crossed my arms and looked at him in suspicion. Feeling attraction for him was stupid the boy was after Dai's blood after all and if I had to protect him then I would

            "What little message would that be?" I remarked calmly "Surely you're a big enough boy to deliver a message for yourself" his neutral expression slipped slightly, long enough for me to see he was furious, a glance down at his hands confirmed my opinion. They were in fists.

            "Don't piss me off more than I already am" he warned

            "Or you'll what?" I replied recklessly. I was not going to be threatened even if the boy looked like a god. There were more then looks in this life.

            "Don't test me" he replied and the cold look in his eyes seemed to freeze me. The boy was serious "If you think things are bad for your group now then you just wait, if you or one of your other little friends push me or do anything to Keru then you'll find things a hell of a lot worse then you could dream" anger washed through me coming to my aid

            "Are you threatening us?" I demanded roughly, my own hands curling into fist, what I wouldn't do to punch him right now, he would deserve it

            "No Taichi" he remarked calmly "I'm not threatening you, I'm giving you a friendly warning that I hope you pay heed of. Now tell Daisuke that he can pay for the damage to my car and I mean all of it, he did it he can pay for it and you can also tell him that I'm watching him very closely now. If he does one thing to hurt or annoy Keru then he'll have me to deal with and you'll not be around the next time Taichi" I couldn't stop my mouth falling open at that last comment. What would Dai have to do with Keru as far as I knew the boy didn't have anything to do with the other blond boy. "Understood?" he asked. I nodded barely aware of what I was doing. He smirked slightly "I'm glad we understand each other Taichi, see you tomorrow and remember what I said" with that he hoisted his bag more on his shoulder and left the building. I stood there for a moment lost in thought barely noticing Kari coming up to me. We were in a lot of trouble.

            "Ok?" she asked in concerned smiling slightly at me, I shook my head

            "I think we may be in over our heads" I remarked and walked off toward the door leaving Kari to follow me if she chose.

I'll try and update as soon as I can. Hope you liked it, you can show your appreciation by the little review button down below. If you want to flame then there's a big button at the top saying back. I suggest you use it because I have no interest in flames so you'd be wasting your time.

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. He'll wish I'd never been born when I'm ...

Across the Crowd

By Hannio

Chapter Seven

He'll wish I'd never been born when I'm through

DISCLAIMER – 

The characters of this fiction belong not to me but some Japanese person. I'm English. You work it out.

AUTHOR NOTE – 

Well that kind of response was definitely not one I had been excepting. 15 reviews. Crickey. This chapter is building Dai's relationship up with Takeru and the next chapter is the first detention done in Matt's POV so there's something to look forward to. Hope you enjoy it as much as the last chapter

THANK YOU'S 

_ADAM – _**Err no I don't have a proof reader, I thought of one but I'm so unreliable with updating, it could be months at time till I update, sometime days. Grammar is not my forte but it should be considering I'm a English degree student! Ken will have a chapter and It will be an interesting one at that. Promise!**

nEo – cHaN – **Ahhhh I've been glomped a lot recently. I'm glad you're glad that I updated. Here's the next chapter and how quick was that for me. Hope you like it!**

Blue Eyed Angel2 **– Heehee I know exactly what you mean. Perhaps it has something to do with the fact she got with Matt instead of Tai grrr. She'll get her just deserts trust me. Yeah I like Mimi as well, she's cool.**

Lady Kamiya – **Tai just so badly seems a skater boy to me, what can I say he has that quality about him. Glad you liked it. If you like Tai as a skater boy then wait till you see Cody he's adorable (Squeals, clapping hands together)**

_Sillie – _**You better believe they better, nothing is ever easy, especially at high school when the stupidest little things always cause so much trouble**

Twp – **You wanted a update and I've delivered now we're all happy.**

_Redrum – _**Yama is isn't he, but you still can't help loving him, he'll improve promise**

Anime Writer2 – **This chapter may be based on Dai but I can promise you the action will be coming shortly. You'll just have to be patient and tune in to see what happens. Like in Batman. **

_Tyson Foxflame – _**Heehee, here's your chapter, after a review like that how could I not update?**

CCPheonix – **If you are patient then all you want will come to you. Taito will be soon but the build up must happen**

_Kurochan – _**Hmmm I'm under the impression you like my story. It's all good, it's all good. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

Aero-grrl – **Here's the next chapter, quicker then usual. So hope it keeps you happy**

_DarkBryna1724 – _**I know what you mean about dragging out, That's not going to happen in this one, so don't worry. Taito will arrive soon**

Sanura – Sama – **Glad you're excited. Favourite ahhh, (Hands over chocolate) a little something to show my appreciation**

_Spacecow1 – _**You better believe that detention will be interesting I can't wait to write it. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Daisuke Point of View

            As you can expect after Tai was hauled off to the principle office the rest of us had the same look of shock on our faces. From a simple chat by a car after school, all of that had happened and it was my entire fault.

            Tai was going to have one of two reactions, he was either going to come out of the office and kick my ass from here to Kingdom come or he was going to ignore me. I was praying that it would be the first one. Tai is a good fighter, one of the best in fact. He's always had to be. When you're the leader of one of the most hated gangs in the school you've got to know some moves not only to protect yourself but the others too. I've always wanted to be exactly like him but it's not going to happen. 

            If he came out and beat me then that would get it out of his system, he'd knock me to the ground, then offer me his hand with his grin and call it's quits. A few bruises are nothing that I can't handle. The ignoring option though, well that's a different story. When a happy person goes cold on you, you can feel it, it chills you to the bones because it's so different from the way they normally treat you that you have no idea exactly what you're meant to say or do.

            So I had waited, the others had drifted off after promising to call later and it was left with just me and Kari waiting for Tai. Kari had remained quiet, her lips appearing quite thin meaning she was pissed off and who could blame her, Tai could get suspended because of me, because I was too weak to fight back against Yamato. I winced as I gingerly brought a hand up to my cheek. The one Yamato had hit. It stung so no doubt it was bruised and yet the other boy didn't have a mark on him and if he did then I wasn't the one to put it on him.

            The door opened and we both came to attention but it wasn't Tai instead it was Yamato. He definitely did not look happy even from the distance. He glanced over and saw us and halted, the glare evident on his face. I glared back; no way was I going to be made to feel worthless by a blond idiot. Then she came. Fucking little Miss Perfect. Sora. I'd like to slam her head into a wall. She took Yamato by the arm and dragged him off. You could almost feel sorry for the guy but I didn't, the pair of them deserved each other.

            Again the door opened revealing the person we had been waiting for. Kari met him and I waited glued to the spot. I wasn't scared or anything just nervous. A pissed off Taichi is not normally one you'd like to meet. Finally he walked over and I waited.

            "Well" he remarked slowly "I've a week worth of detention starting tomorrow with the bastard due to you" He motioned with his head the direction Yamato had gone to emphasis who he met. I waited.

            "Sorry" I muttered looking down at the floor, I was expecting to be hit any minute but when I looked up again Tai was just looking at me with a thoughtful expression before he shook his head.

            "I know why you reacted" he said abruptly "But you've got to control yourself I'm not always going to be there and Yamato is not an enemy you want to be dealing with right now Dai" I nodded, why did he always have to lecture me? I wasn't stupid. I bit my lip; then again it wasn't very intelligent to play up when I was in the wrong like I did, knowing that it would piss the other boy off something chronic.

            "Sorry" I muttered again, I had no idea what I was meant to say to him so meekness seemed a good option for me to take. Tai grinned at me and my nervousness fell away and I returned it equally as brightly.

            "We'll forget it then, next time though see if you can remain quiet" I nodded, all three of us began walking and casually talking about nothing in particular when Tai suddenly spoke in a serious voice "That reminds me" he stated "What's going on between you and Takeru" I blinked rapidly at that, my mouth falling open. Takeru and me? What the hell? I shook my head

            "Nothing" I denied hotly "What do you mean by that?" Tai didn't answer my question but pressed on with his own line of enquire

            "So you haven't done anything to upset him? Said anything to him? Looked at him funnily?" I shook my head

            "I have nothing to do with the guy" I replied 

            "Plus he's the strange one" Kari suddenly said, she pushed some hair behind her ear as she continued "You should have seen the way he stared at us earlier on, it was bizarre from him anyway" Tai looked thoughtfully at the sky then looked back down at me an unusual probing look on his face.

            "I see" he carried on "Dai be careful around him, there's something strange about this and I'm not sure if I like it" I frowned

            "Sure as I said it's not as if I even look at the guy" _Much_ I added silently. "Why do you ask anyway?" Tai shrugged

            "Yamato warned me that if you did anything more to upset his brother he was going to get involved and deal with it himself" my eyes opened wider at that. Before they narrowed slightly. Was that a blush coming across Tai's face? Shaking my head I ignored it. He was probably warm.

            "Well I'll be careful" I replied slowly "I mean the boy's obviously imagining things but I don't particular want another beating so…" I stopped and frowned. So I bothered Takeru then did I? My existence was a burden on him? A slight smile came across my lips. I was so sick and tired of everyone's attitude towards us, especially that blond boy and his brother. If Takeru was sick of me now, then God knows what he'll be like once I've finished with him. He'll wish I had never been born and I'll flaunt in his face the fact that I am alive and there's nothing he can do about it.

            "Why are you grinning?" I looked up to see Kari and Tai looking at me warily, it had been Kari who had spoken. I placed an innocent look on my face.

            "Was I?" I replied, "sorry I was just thinking about something amusing. Tai looked unconvinced

            "You look like you're planning something" he stated coolly "You better not be, after all I just said to you. Leave their gang alone and don't you dare start on them unless they start on you got it?" I placed a hand behind my back and crossed my fingers even as I nodded

            "Sure I wasn't thinking about Takeru actually I was thinking about what happened to my sister Jun yesterday that's all. She asked out this boy and he turned her down and so she got her revenge all right and she told me all about it" I stopped when I realised I was babbling like an idiot. Tai looked slightly relieved

            "Good promise me though" I nodded, fingers crossed

            "I promise Tai I'll do nothing to make the situation worse" the conversation turned to other things at that point but I must have been answering automatically because I can't remember anything about it. My mind instead was happily plotting my revenge against Takeru, Yamato, Sora and the rest of them. I was going to make them sorry and regret the day they ever pissed me and my friends off if it was the last thing I did.

Dum, Dum, DUM. Dai is pissed off and he's determined he's going to make everything all right. We'll see. As I said, next chappie belongs to Mr Ishida, so that's that.

**If you want to review the button right below, of you want to flame the button is above you saying back. I suggest you use it.**

**Next chapter will be up….. Err soon I think just don't hold me to that ok**

**Hannio xxxx**


	8. An unwanted attraction

Across the Crowd

By Hannio

Chapter Eight

An unwanted attraction 

DISCLAIMER – **Nope not mine**

AUTHOR NOTE – **Here you go, chapter eight for you, I hope you enjoy it, as you can see it's done in Matt's POV and pretty much describes what they have to do in each detention and so forth. Hope you enjoy and I'll try and update soon!**

Yamato Ishida Point of view

            "Have fun Matt" I scowled in Sora's direction, was she being serious? Have fun in detention, a detention that consisted of only bloody Taichi Yagami and me. I really doubt it somehow. She smiled at my expression and with a wave disappeared round the corner, probably to find Mimi knowing her, I felt a wave of sympathy go through me, Poor Mimi, she wouldn't know what would hit her. A normal Sora was bad enough but a hyper coffee fuelled Sora was something completely different. It took scary to a whole new level. 

            I made my way to my car and quickly threw my bag and guitar into the boot, there was no point in me dragging them to the detention with me, I hesitated for a second. What if I was lines I had to do for the hour? I quickly pulled out a pen and pad and slammed the boot shut, locked the car and slowly made my way to the building where detentions were held. I couldn't believe this had happened to me, all because of that stupid Daisuke and Taichi. An unwilling smile came to my face. The boy had a hard punch and strangely enough I had actually been enjoying the fight. We so often rely on cusses that to have an all out fight was great fun. I had reached the door by this time and entered, the goody two shoes was already there, looking bored at the desk in front of him. I frowned in surprise; he actually wasn't that bad looking. The sun shone through the window behind him bringing reddish highlights to the dark brown hair. He was nicely tanned away giving him a glowing look and his eyes were nice as well, showed too much emotion but the colour was nice.

            "Nice of you to join us Mr Ishida" I blinked rapidly for a second in shock. Had I Matt Ishida just been checking out Taichi Yagami? The thought of detention must have unsettled me more than I thought. I sat on the opposite side of the class, there was no way I was going to sit anywhere near that brunette idiot; it was his fault we were in this situation to begin with. A slight feeling of guilt rose in me as my conscious kicked into gear. Being fair which I tried to be, it had been my fault we were here. The teacher continued "The headmaster came up with this punishment" she stated. God her voice was boring, I could feel my eyes closing even as I fought to keep them open "the two of you are too learn everything you can about each other and to write a list at the end of each detention. It is his hope that the two of you will grow to understand each other. I rolled my eyes, why would I want to learn anything about him and his stupid friends.

            "Yes Miss" I heard myself say, thank god I had years practice in not listening. Tai said something similar and she nodded.

            "Yamato sit by Tai please" I rolled my eyes even as I slowly got to my feet, what a surprise, I had to move not the other way round. I pulled a chair opposite the table he was on and sat down glaring at him as I did. The teacher came round and gave us a piece of paper before smiling with a smile I guess she thought was sweet. "I'll leave the two of you to get on, I'll collect the paper at the end of the detention" she smiled again and headed to the door opening and closing it behind her then I heard the key click.

            "She's locked us in, stupid bitch, how can she do that to us?" I said in outrage not noticing that I was directing a question at Tai like he was a normal human being

            "She's always a bitch" he replied casually "I have her for geography and she's exactly the same" I nodded

            "I can guess" we stopped at that point looking uncomfortable, well that was a first a conversation between a member of our two groups that hadn't ended in insulting the other party or bloodshed, it had to be a record.

            "We should get on with this" Tai remarked calmly, pulling out a pad and pen and writing his name causally at the top of the page, he looked at me with a look of amusement "Tell me all about yourself Yamato; I'm dying to know after all" I flushed slightly, he had quite a nice voice when you actually listened to him.

            "You go first" I snapped back opening my own pad up. Tai continued to smile at me in that disarming look causing me to frown "What?" I demanded he shrugged

            "Nothing at all" he replied "What do you want to know about me?" he said politely

            "Nothing" I replied instantly. What the hell was wrong with me? I was meant to be calm and collected and here I was all flushed and bothered by what? A stupid skater boy? How many times had we argued? Of course the other times I hadn't noticed exactly how nice he was to look at, and how nice his voice was but still. I shouldn't be getting this flustered by a detention. I bit my lip unconsciously. I knew what the problem was; I didn't want him or his friends to know anything about me. Hell I didn't even want my friends to know anything about it. Tai finally spoke

            "We'd fail the detention if you know nothing about me" I shrugged

            "Give me the basic then Taichi" I said bitterly, I was going to do something to the head teacher when I was through with this detention

            "Firstly no one calls me Taichi, not even my parents" he commented lightly "Everyone calls me Tai, so I'd prefer if you call me that, we're in this mess together so there's no point in trying to aggravate the situation, we both know that neither of us want to be here" I shrugged

            "Fine Tai" I replied, he smiled brightly at me. His smile was really nice as well, warm and friendly. I groaned inwards. What was going on?

            "My birthday is in December and I'm 16, I don't drive, don't have a girlfriend. I have a sister, parents, 2 aunts and a uncle and a cat" I scribbled the notes down, and then spoke casually frowning slightly as I thought.

            "Sister, she's Kari isn't she" he looked at me warily

            "Yes" his tone was fragmented with suspicion "How did you know that?" he asked.

            "I read the paper, so I see her pictures. That and Keru had mentioned her before to me" his eyebrows rose at that

            "Takeru, he's a writer for it, his articles are interesting" I couldn't help but smile at him, I knew I shouldn't but he had just praised Keru over his work. He just went up slightly in my estimation.

            "Yeah Keru, he's my only brother, it's just the two of us really" I stopped, ok so the guy was a lot more easy to talk to then the rest of my friends were, I'd have to be careful or I'd be spilling my guts out to him soon.

            "I'm 16, my birthdays in May, I do drive, I own a car, I'm single, I have a brother, a dad, mum, 3 uncles and no aunts and no animals either. I work part time as well," I suddenly said spilling all the information out, he nodded writing it down.

            "Must be nice to drive," he said distractedly as he wrote, I nodded

            "It's nice enough" I replied. I closed my pad with a bang "that's enough for today" he nodded and we glanced at each other with an uncomfortable look. I sighed and looked at my watch only 45 more minutes left then I'd be free of Tai and thinking about how nice he looked. I shuddered. I'd better start thinking of Sora instead. I made a face maybe not. I could feel Tai looking at me but I didn't look over at him, my cheeks went red instead. How on earth could I get a crush on someone I dislike? Just what the hell am I meant to do now?

            There you go, hope you enjoyed it, I'll update as soon as I get the inspiration. Flamers to the top, other reviewers to the bottom, you know how it works by now surely.

**Thanks**

**Hannio xxxx**


	9. Very interesting!

Across the Crowd

By Hannio

Chapter Nine

Very interesting indeed

DISCLAIMER – **None of the characters that are mentioned belong to me strangely enough, if they did do you think Sora would have got with Matt? Hello I wouldn't be writing Taito fics if I agreed with it.**

AUTHOR NOTE – **When the hell did I manage to get over a hundred reviews off this fic, you like it, you really like it! Well I'm glad cause I write it for you guys after all.**

**            As you can see this is a Ken chapter, I had a hard time getting into his character considering I've only seen him evil but I did my best. So this is to the person who requested the Ken chapter… I can't remember your name sorry and yes…. Suggestions on who the next chapter should be one do affect me and influence me!**

**            Enjoy this chapter though and thanks for the reviews**

Ken's Point Of View

            "Looking forward to today Ken?" a voice said breaking me out of my thoughts, I glanced straight into the smiling brown eyes of Mimi and felt an answering smile tug at my lips though I tried to hide it. I normally don't like getting close to people but with some people like Mimi, it was hard not to feel affected by their enthusiasm.

            "Which part of it?" I asked "The test part or playing football?" Mimi laughed and flipped her hair over one slim shoulder and spoke again, she had a musical sounding voice, shame she couldn't sing a bloody note, her attempts always made me cringe.

            "Well I don't think that even you can get excited over the thought of a test so I'm guessing football Ken" I couldn't hold back the smile that came to my face

            "You're right I'm looking forward to football practice, it gives me something to do" she nodded

            "It must be boring what you do" I looked amused, I did nearly everything she did; it probably slipped her memory alone with other important things

            "Yeah like any lesson though" I commented, she gave me a strange look then shrugged but I understood what the look meant, people had it stuck firmly in their head that because I'm a genius I enjoy lessons when the opposite occurs, because I'm a genius lessons bore me something chronic, football on the other hand didn't, that was something you couldn't teach yourself and the fact I'm good at it. It's a good feeling to have.

            Of course now that Davis bloke is on the team, I felt a frown come over my face, I can't believe he tried out, wasn't he always going on and on about how he hated stereotypical roles in school, wasn't he always using it as an excuse to start a fight and then he goes and joins the soccer team and gets in. He was good though, I'll give him that and we actually worked well together however much I dislike the fact. Mimi suddenly laughed at something bringing me out of my thoughts, she turned to me mirth still on her face

            "I gotta go Ken but TK's just there so at least you won't be by yourself" I nodded, I didn't bother to try and explain to her that I actually liked being alone most of the time, she wouldn't understand, being head cheerleader meant that she was always surrounded by people, drawn to her for her power and personality. I was the quiet one in the group; the one no one quite understood how I managed to get into the group. A few were jealous of me not that I cared; it wasn't going to change anything so why bother?

            I walked over to where TK stood getting something out of his locker, I noticed that he seemed more cheery then he had done for the past few days which was a bit of relief, an annoyed TK meant an annoyed Matt, an annoyed Matt meant an annoyed Sora and so on. I shook my head it was a stupid chain reaction thing in the group, one person went into a mood and the rest of the group followed, it's kinda pathetic actually.

            "Hey Tk" I remarked causally, out of the group I'd say I get on the best with TK, he's a generally nice bloke once you get under his mask he wears. He turned to me and smiled

            "Hi Ken, first practice today, is it lunch or after school?" he asked

            "Lunch" I replied then looked at him with a raised eyebrow "You watching?" I asked he nodded

            "Nothing else to do" he remarked calmly but he turned and smiled at me to soften the words. I smiled back and spoke

            "It be interesting to see how that Davis kid manages" I blinked in surprise as TK's smile disappeared instantly to be replaced by a heavy scowl. His light blue eyes darkened and he looked royally pissed off. I frowned in reply, all that from the mention on the guy's name. TK must really hate him or… I stopped allowing the thought to trail off; it wasn't possible for TK to be affected by him in that way. I pushed my memories back, the pair of them had always argued that's true but Davis argued with anything that breathed. TK though. Davis was one of the only people who could bring TK, who was a generally calm bloke, to a fit of rage with just a word or glance. Others had tried before and hadn't even had a simple reaction. He spoke now a slight bitterness to his voice

            "He'll do crap and I can't wait to see it and to watch him fall as he deserves to do" Now that definitely didn't sound like TK, this was something that should definitely be studied further and I was the one to do it. I had spent years perfecting the ability to tell what people were feeling with a glance and now it was time to bring this knowledge in with good results.

            "He probably will," I acknowledged out loud "However he was good enough to get into the team"

            "Favouritism" he answered instantly "The teacher obviously pitied him, there is no way he should have gotten in" I shrugged

            "Jones is a fairly fair teacher" I remarked lightly "I can't see him favouring Davis somehow, I think he more likely hates him"

            "As we all do," TK replied.

            "Class now?" I asked ignoring the comment for the moment, how were you meant to answer that. Either TK hated the guy or he was seriously attracted to him and in big denial about it.

            As we began walking slowly to class, ignoring the looks cast at us, Davis appeared he was walking with that girl what's her face. Kari or something and they were laughing at something and heading right towards us. I looked intently at the two of them as they passed each other. TK immediately looked at him a glare in place, the look attracted Davis's attention and he repeated the action back at TK, they both slowed their paces ever so slightly and their eye contact seemed to last longer than it was meant to, then TK snorted and looked away with the comment

            "Enjoy getting destroyed later Davis" Davis smirked back

            "You wish," he said loudly and then they were both gone. I smiled to myself. Oh yes that little interaction certainly was interesting. Very interesting indeed.

There you go as I said I don't really know Ken but I did the best I could do. You'll all have to decide whether TK really hates Davis or what heehee! Please review and I'll update soon, I promise!

**Hannio xxxx**


	10. What's going on here?

Across the Crowd

By

Hannio

Chapter Ten

What's going on here?

DISCLAIMER – **Nope none of the characters you'll read about in this fic belong to me**

AUTHOR NOTE – **Here we go chapter ten, I still can't get over the fact that you all love this fic so much but I'm definitely not complaining about it.**

**          As you can see this is a Kari chapter, why a Kari chapter you ask? Because people paid attention to my A/N and chose Kari and so you got it. It's up to you who you want to speak next. I'm thinking Tai and the second detention but let me know people. Let me know after all I aim to please. Hope you enjoy it**

THANK YOU – Go to your name and read your review people, you review me, I review you, fair is fair and all that crap :0D 

TLForever – _I was very tempted at first to do the Mimi chapter because I have some views on her opinion but more people wanted Kari and so I thought I'd leave Mimi till slightly later, she will have a role to play but you have to be patient to see what role that is. I'm glad you like the story though it makes it worthwhile._

nEo-cHaN – **Erm I think I kept the promise did I? It was a pretty quick update wasn't it, if it wasn't then sorry but stupid uni work keeps me busy, I only write when I have a spare moment so normally in a small notebook before lesson and when I'm having a coffee, I'll try better this time :0D**

kitsune-sama – _I know what you mean, I just love Tk and Davis as a couple ever since I read some fics on them and then it all made sense and became adorable to me. I like your idea but perhaps it should be the other way round? We'll have to see won't we ;0D Erm sorry about the point of view but I'm thinking of Tai for the next chapter so put your vote in ok! Thanks for the review._

Sillie – **Yeah I'm trying to get everyone's POV right but with the Ken one I never knew him when he wasn't evil so I hoped for the best and it went ok. Hopefully I've got Kari right as well, Tai and Yama are easy it's just the rest who are hard!**

Sanura – sama – _(Hannio ducks and misses being hit with flailed arms) whoa chill there mate, here's the update and I hope you like it, have a chocolate bar for the excitement that brought a smile to my face (Hands over galaxy bar) yummy!_

Zodiac – **Yeah I love long reviews; they certainly brighten up my day. Firstly I have to apologies about leaving people out, I've tried to make it up in this chapter, it's just so hard sometimes to get them in, in a way that would make sense. Shiro will have an important part to play and the rest will have a point of view soon, promise. Yolie's chapter… hmm I'm not sure when that will be, it will depend on other votes but put yours in and it may work. (Hands chocolate bar over) a long review deserves an award! :0D**

Melissa-O – _whoa another seriously long review, I love it. Thanks for being honest enough to say you weren't going to read it, I've done the same thing myself and then someone's suggested it, I've read it and loved it so I can seriously understand what you mean. Glad you like the pairings. I know you wanted Tai but for some reason Kari got the votes so what can I do. I'm hoping to make the next chapter Tai's so you know what to do Vote and see, (Searches through pocket and pulls out chocolate bar and hands it over) that's for the long review. Thanks :0D_

Tyson FoxFlame – **Ahhhh you always glomp me and it always makes me smiled like this :0D but anyway. Here's the Kari chapter you wanted, it's not exactly as you envisioned it but hopefully it's good enough. Hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review at the end for the next POV you may just get your wish again!**

Bishou – _After a plea like that I decided I couldn't let you suffer so I updated as soon as I physically could which is now when I had a spare half an hour from the pains of work and so forth. I'm glad you like the pairings and as you can see things are already beginning to come clear to others heehee ;0D_

Aero-grrl – **Here you go with your Kari chapter, so fingers cross you'll enjoy it. I like the fact that you like the paring more; I'm guessing you mean Dakeru right? Cause I read your fics and you're no stranger to Taito yourself ;0D anyway hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

Blue Eyed Angel2 – _Here we go I updated soon like you asked, well fairly soon anyhow, I'm glad you like Ken cause I wasn't sure of the chapter myself. I'm glad it interested you. Hope you like this chapter!_

Luvs – **Aren't we all, there's nothing like a good love/hate relationship to keep us all on the edge of our seats. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Hikari Yagami's Point of View (Kari)

          This has not been a good week at all, well parts of it has been great, school work is fine, the teachers are fine, One of my pictures is going to appear on the front of the school paper not an easy feat to accomplish trust me I had been tying for a year now with no luck until now. No the problem is this stupid group war that's always going on, why should I be stressed if it's been going on for ages? Well from the look of it the stakes are a lot higher this year, this time people could get hurt, not physically, that's a rule never leave a mark on the enemy because it will leave evidence against you, Tai taught us that when Yolie punch Sora round the face, brilliant day that was until Yolie was placed in a months detention, it was only because her dad's a governor that she didn't get suspended. No this time people could be hurt emotionally and we all know how damaging that is.

          I first figured this out from Tai, yep my own brother is heading into the danger zone and I'm not even aware if he knows he is or whether he can't stop himself. In short I think my brother may have a crush on Yamato Ishida, suicide with a capital S there. He's very subtle about it though; strange when you consider the fact he's so full of life and brash that he can keep something like that hidden like he has. When he sees the blond boy he blushes and his eyes begin to sparkle though he always looks down at the floor at the time, Tai never blushes, even when the teaches humiliate him he still doesn't blush, he just stares them down but he can't even do that to Yamato now.

          I wouldn't say though that Yamato isn't affected either. I don't know him well at all, in fact he tends to ignore me, that may sound harsh but it's the least amount of attention he gives anyone in the group except for Cody, the rest always get a comment or two when he passes, I guess I should feel lucky but in a stupid way it makes me feel almost left out in the group, as if I'm not fully in them because I can get away with their group leaving me alone. It so stupid, most people would be ecstatic over that fact but not me. He seems to stare at Tai more with eyes that actually seem to see him. That probably sounds weird so let me try and explain. From what I can see, Yamato has this way of looking at people without seeing them; it's the biggest insult the boy can give out. That the person means so little to him that he can't even be bothered to acknowledge their existence, he normally does this to our group and before this whole Dai thing he did it to Tai, but since their detention last night he seemed to have changed slightly today. He actually walked by and looked at Tai as he passed, his eyes were glittering as well as they acknowledged him. 

          Perhaps I'm reading too much into that scene. Perhaps I'm not. I am after all normally good at reading emotions of people, I can't read Yamato but it would probably take a mind reader to do that, but I can read Tai and I can see the confusion and fear in his eyes. I sighed out loud, if both him and Yamato were attracted to each other then there would be trouble, after all who in the two groups apart from perhaps me and Cody and maybe Izzy would allow it, they're the leaders they're meant to hate each other with a passion aren't they?

          "You ok Kari? You seem really quiet" I looked up and smiled at Izzy, my frown fading away, I must have been out of it because both him and Yolie and Cody were looking at me in concern. Tai on my other side seemed to be in as much thought as I had been since he didn't even notice the little scene happening around him. I smiled at them all.

          "I'm fine" I said, it was true in a sense I was fine in myself just extremely worried, if this hunch was correct that is, I have been known to occasionally get it wrong before. "I just trying to decide what to photograph next" I said, separate smiles came over their faces

          "You and that camera" Yolie said affectionately "You're always thinking about it, I think its insane" I grinned

          "That's because you're always thinking of the boy you like and reading magazines trying to see if the two of you are compatible with each other" I giggled as her face went a nice rosy colour, I did love teasing the girl, she had confessed to me that she had a crush on Ken and since then I'd teased her every chance I got, I'd never tell anyone unless she told me to and even then I probably wouldn't, it wouldn't be my place to do it really.

          "Dai is doing really well," a quiet voice said at that point and I had to resist the urge to jump in my seat. Cody watched that action with a small smile. He was the type of boy who only spoke when he had something to say, other then that he remained quiet listening and watching the world with big intelligent green eyes. He was the promise keeper of us all because we all felt safe telling him anything.

          "He always was going to be good" Tai said at this point, shaking himself out of his thoughts and turning to look at us all, usual cheeky gleam in his eyes and a wide smile across his face. "Did you doubt?"

          "Never" Izzy replied with a laugh "And even if we did he would have still gone on and on about how he was the best" we all joined in his laughter at that point. It was so true; Dai had an ego that was huge.

          "He better be careful though" Yolie said at this point, once we were all serious again.

          "Why?" Cody asked, Yolie bit her lip and pointed to the stands near ours. I glanced over and groaned, they were there but with Ken in the team what else did I expect? They were very similar to our group in support even though I'd never admit that fact out loud. Takeru was there as was Sora and Yamato. I frowned suddenly as I shot a quick look at Tai, his cheeks had reddened again and he seemed to be staring at the tall blond with an intensity that he usually only gave skating. This definitely was not good by any means. I was undeniably going to have it out with him once we got home, I contented myself by digging him in the ribs and giving him a pointed look when he turned to me in surprise. He dropped his eyes and turned back to the game, crossing his arms across his chest.

          I stopped as another sight caught my eye. Yamato and Sora were talking about something, probably something stupid knowing the pair of them but Takeru was ignoring them completely, instead he was staring at the pitch with a surprised look on his face as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing, I turned my direction to the pitch and gasped when I saw he was staring fixedly on Dai, at this point Dai scored but I couldn't help but notice that immediately afterwards he turned and looked at Takeru with an expression on his face that I couldn't quite get. It was defiance that was for sure, as if to stick a finger up at him but there was something else there for a second but I couldn't get it because he turned to us who were all cheering like mad and grinned with a wink at us.

          I sat back in my chair. Well I was certainly going to have to sort this out if I could before something serious happened. I sighed and closed my eyes briefly. All this going on and it was only the second week of term, just what more could happen?

A/N – There you go, I hope you enjoyed it, so, so far Ken and Kari have hunches on what is going on. Everyone's confused so it's normal right, after all they are all teenagers. Please review but no flames!

Next Chapter – Well that will be up to you won't it, you have to tell me who you want to speak next, the one with the most votes will get the chapter. I personally thinking of Tai so let me know people!

**Hannio xxxx**


	11. something in Common

Across the Crowd

By 

Hannio

Chapter Eleven

Something in common

DISCLAMIER – **Yes they all belong to me, what are you all going to do about it?**

AUTHOR NOTE – **Here's chapter eleven and things are really beginning to happen now! I think this will probably be about 25 chapter long from the look but I'll let you know later on. Enjoy people**

PLEA – **I need a beta-reading my concept on grammer is appalling and its not fair on the reader. If anyone is interested then email  me or say so in the review and I'll get back to you. Thanks**

THANK YOU VERY MUCH – 

Sillie – **I'm glad you found the last chapter interesting, for a while I wasn;t going to do her, I was going to rewrite her but I'm glad I did because It flows well into this chapter, Thanks for reviewing**

Arashi doragon – _I'm surprised you even remember Something more, I had to reread it the other day to see what I had written. I'm glad you're enjoying the sotry, it makes it worth while especially since you've supported me through both my Taito stories so thank a bunch for that, and yes your second guess on the couple is right, that is it, I won't say it out loud though in case someone hasn't figured it out yet. Thanks, this is for you (Hands over a ton of Galaxy chocolate) enjoy!_

Spacecow1 – **Yeah loads of the characters have been quiet haven't they (Hannio bows head in shame) I guess that's the problem of building a plot up. I'm glad your loving the chapter and hopefully you'll love this one as much. Thanks**

Someone – _Thanks for the compliment, I'm glad you like the story and yes it is Tai's point, had to have something from one of my fave men. Enjoy_

Bishou – **I agree completely Tai is positively adorable. I'm ok at updating, it will be a while till this one is updated though now, I have three essay to write before I can even think of it. Sorry but as soon as I'm on Easter break the first thing I'll do is update. Enjoy this chapter with the Tai.**

Tyson FoxFlame – _Hey one of my fave reviewers is back Ahhh a flower of chocolate for me, I haven't got round to reviewing your fics but I promise I will. I'm so glad you like the way I protray the gang and hopefully you'll like this one as much here have this (Hannio hands over a chocolate care) enjoy!_

nEo-cHaN – **See aren't I getting so much better with updating finally? I'm so glad you like the story, Tai was voted for by everyone so hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Kitsune-Sama – _Naked Squirrles? Keep them away! Yep Tai and Yama are extremely cute, especially with each other and Dai and Keru, well you'll have to see. I updated as soon as I could so enjoy ok, hopefully this chapter will fulfil your Tai craving for another week or two!_

Sanura-Sama – **Great to see you calm down but on the other hand I kinda liked it that you were hyperactive, oh well can't have it both ways, great description of Yama perhaps I should use it in this story :0D here have this and enjoy the chapter ( Hannio searches through pockets and pulls out a can of cherry coke with a evil glint in her eye and hands it over) heehee now make sure you drink it all now!**

Zodiac – _Wicked another long review, I love it. I promise that nothing will happen between Ken and Yolie unless my Muse beats me into it, I view them as good mates in the series so when they got married it was a big shock. You'll have nothing to fear, I was just portraying her crush in the series here. Cody will have a pov I'm not sure when though, perhaps soon perhaps later on. I've plans for Sora and conflict? You've seen nothing yet, this is me being extremely nice!_

Melissa – O – **Another great long reviews, long reviews always makes me work faster! Yeah I love Taito to bits, They'll be plenty of little moments in this fic between the two of them. Love at first sight between then, more like lust at first sight! They are 15/16 odd you know. Tk & Davis, heehee wait till you see what's in store for them. When you get up off the floor then I'll give you a chocolate bar. Anyway enjoy Tai's point of View, yep you got your wish it's the lovely Tai Yagami.**

Aero-Grrl – _Cool just wanted to make sure and all, Kari you know her, she would be so nosy on stuff like that. Annyway I updated as soon as I could so enjoy this chapter, hopefully it will be as good as the others._

Blue Eyed Angel2 – **Not to worry there will be no Ken/Yolie action in this fic just good old Slash action between our favourite boys. Don't worry I understand the need for sleep all to well. Hope you enjoy this chapter, it was Tai just as you wanted!**

****

The Cheeky chappies point of view – A.k.a Tai Yagami 

Kari knows, she bloody knows, just how does she do it? Here I was thinking that I was doing a great job of hiding my growing attraction towards Yamato Ishida and then she comes and makes me doubt whether anyone else knows. I'm a pretty confident guy but I don't think I could take the knowledge of people knowing that I'm… Well that I'm gay not just gay but gay with a crush on the person who should be my worse enemy.

            She came into my room last night after dinner, I had just eaten and had my earphones in thinking of two things and two things only, one that as usual I had eaten far too much at dinner and if I carried on the way I was going then the next time I stepped on my skateboard it was going to crack beneath my growing weight and I was also thinking about Yamato.

            No big surprise there the boy has been constantly in my thoughts ever since yesterday. He had come across, as I don't know different. Little things like when I mentioned that I knew who Takeru was and that I knew he was on the paper he gave me a nice smile. Yamato Ishida actually smiled nicely at me, I'm surprised I didn't collapse on the spot because I definitely felt like it, my heart had began beating fast so God knows how I managed to remain as cool as I did but somehow I did.

            We didn't talk much, bloody detention I know it's stupid, I know that this punishment should be the worse one that could have been possibly given out to me, having to find out about Yamato, what makes him tick, what he likes, what he dislike. Well I already know one of his dislikes how about my friends and me for one and yet I was finding myself looking forward to the next one, at spending an hour in the same room as the blond.

            Those were the thoughts that were running through my head when Kari, leaning against the wall, spoke to me.

            "What are you doing Tai?" she sounded and I suddenly knew that I was going to get the talk that I had been dreading ever since I got the jab in the rib from her, she had sussed it.

            "I'm lying on my bed, listening to Linkin Park and thinking of dinner" I remarked calmly, trying to keep the mood light, if she thought I was going to spill my inner thoughts to my sister then she was sorely mistaken there were few things I kept to myself but this was one of them. I watched as she rolled her eyes at my comment then watched further as she walked up to me and bent over me, a second later my earphones were ripped out of my ear causing me to whelp in pain. Satisfied that I was listening fully she continued further

            "Very funny Tai" she remarked, "Now answer the question, what are you doing?" I frowned

            "I already answered your question" I answered harsher than I meant to

            "I mean with Yamato" she said her voice rising slightly, "Do you know what would happen if people found out? What Davis and that lot would say and do?" 

            "Do about what?" I asked

            "About you fancying Yamato Ishida" a silence filled my room as she said those words. I knew it was true, I had known that from the moment I laid eyes on him again from summer break but having the words spoken out loud for the first time had an impact on me. It made all the feeling I felt seem more real somehow I took a deep breath my mind quickly scanning over the possibilities I had concerning how to handle the situation

            "Kari" I began keeping my voice quiet, the last thing I wanted was my parents hearing any of this.

            "Don't try and deny it Tai," she warned "I know you better then you think and I saw it with my own eyes the way you looked at him earlier on"

            "When?" I demanded, Kari sighed bringing her hand to her head

            "When we were at Davis's practice I saw the way you looked at him Tai"

            "And anyone else?" I asked my voice growing quieter then before she shook her head.

            "No one else saw" she confirmed "Just me" she sat on my bed "If you want to go after him then you have to do what you want I just want you to think carefully about it before you do, people will no react well to this at all Tai. They could say things, do things…" she trailed off and I spoke sharply

            "They won't do a thing to me, they wouldn't dare" she looked at me for a full minute then nodded a faint smile coming over her face

            "No who would mess with the great Tai?" shed teased softly, I smiled back

            "Only an idiot" I remarked only partly serious. A feeling of relief came over me my sister accepted me for who I was the only thing she cared about was If I would be ok. I sat up and placed my hand on her shoulder "Thank you Kari" I didn't need to say any more I knew that she would understand.

            "Any time Tai, I'm here if you ever need to talk" I nodded and she left.

            That was yesterday now I found myself outside the detention room looking at the number in a nervousness that I knew I shouldn't be feeling. I was Tai Yagami I didn't get nervous over romance, I was normally fine with it so what was so different this time? I rubbed my sweaty palms on my trousers and entered the room. Yamato was in there this time, scribbling something in his notebook, his gold hair covered most of his face but I could see the bottom half of his face, whatever he was doing he was paying attention if his tongue hanging slightly out of his mouth was any indication.

            "Afternoon Mr Yagami" I turned and smiled faintly at my geography teacher "Go and sit by Mr Ishida you know what to do" I nodded and she watched me pull out a chair and sit opposite Yamato before she closed the door behind her, locking it once again. Yamato looked up at me and for a second he seemed to scan my face before his blue eyes looked away

            "Afternoon Tai" he remarked in a bored tone, I shivered slightly, there was something about him saying my name that was definitely driving me mad

            "Afternoon Yamato" I replied back keeping it formal. Yamato looked uncomfortable for a moment then he spoke

            "Look Tai, I…" he hesitated then continued "I'll be honest with you I can't stand being called Yamato, it reminds me of my Grandmother so can you call me Matt instead while we're here" I stared at him for a full moment in shock. This blond God wanted me to call him by his nickname, the one his friends called him. Would I read too much into it if I saw this as a good sign? I ran my hand casually through my hair and shrugged lightly

            "Don't see why not" I replied "You call me Tai after all" that was good, that came out nice and cool and not too high pitched, he gave me a half smile that almost had me in a puddle on the floor

            "Thanks" he replied then turned back to what he was doing. 5 minutes went by; him writing, me staring when I suddenly spoke surprising myself as well

            "We should learn some more about each other" Matt looked up and nodded sighing as he did

            "Fine the sooner we get it over and done with the sooner the pair of us can go" I nodded

            "What are you doing?" I asked indicating the pad that was hidden by his arm with my pen. Matt looked startled

            "Oh it's nothing" he replied, closing it as he did so

            "Tell Me," I pleaded, he looked as if he was about to tell me to fuck off and I was pretty sure he was going to when he opened his mouth

            "I write music, it's a new song" he looked startled at that making me hide a grin, that obviously wasn't what he planned to say

            "Wicked" I replied  "what kind?" he gave me a long look as if to see whether or not my reaction was truthful then spoke a slightly more animated look coming to his face

            "I listen to any kind" he admitted "From classical to rap to pop to rock, I just love music in general" I grinned

            "What kind of Rock do you like?" I demanded, he took in my eager look and an answering smile came to his face. From his glowing eyes I could tell I had hit on his love in life.

            "Old stuff like Aerosmith, new stuff like Linkin Park anything really" my eyes widened

            "Me too, have you got their new album?" I'm not sure how much time passed as we discussed the highs and lows of rock music, the next thing I was aware was a feminine voice speaking

            ""That's much better then yesterday boys, you're free to go" I jumped and turned round to see my Geography teacher smiling at us both. I stood up and smiled awkwardly

            "I guess I'll see you tomorrow" I said, Matt nodded

            "I guess" he replied, we stood there for a second before I shook my head and with a quick goodbye I ran for it. Once I was outside I turned a corner and rested against the wall, staring at it in worry. This wasn't good.

A/N – There you go, I hope you enjoyed Tai's point of view, see interaction is beginning. Please review but no flames if you would. I'm gonna have to take a slight break from this story until after the 9th of April, I have too much work to do then I'm on holiday but I'll make sure the chapter is extra special. Sorry and don't forget I need a beta-reader if anyone wants to volunteer. Let me know!

**NEXT CHAPTER – I am completely not fussed in the slightly, I'll write who ever gets the most votes, so let me know, if you want a person say it or you'll miss out, it's completely in your hands!**


	12. A kind gesture

Across the crowd

By 

Hannio

Chapter Twelve

A kind gesture

DISCLAIMER – **I think we should all know by now that none of the characters mentioned in this story belong to me but for Legal reasons I will say it again – None of the characters belong to me**

AUTHOR NOTES – **Here we go chapter 12, I'm surprised by the response this story gets but at the same time I am definitely not complaining.  Anyhow hope you enjoy this chapter, we see Tai do a nice thing. Bless him**

THANK YOU – Go to your name peeps 

Sanura – Sama – **Hmmm if your dead how can you read the other chapters? Heehee not that it matters, I'm so glad you like this story, sorry about the wait but things have been well rubbish at my house so…. Anyhow yeah Sora….. hmmm wait till you read this chapter mwhahahaha and yes I was well aware of the whole I am gay – Yagami thing, come on do we all need anymore hints people?**

Tyson FoxFlame – _It's another chocolate rose! * Hannio's eyes go anime as she pounces on the chocolate* Thank you! Yeah we love Tai and Matt interaction as much as we love everything. It is Matt's chapter so enjoy. Thanks for the offer for beta reader you may still be it, a few people offered and I don't know who to choose, going to have to read your fics and review to see! *Hands over a supply of Mountain Dew* there you go to keep you going till the next chapter!_

Melissa O - ***Hannio's eyes widens as she sees the length of the review* Wow that's one hell of a long review there *Blinks* wow life makes you excited I haven't come to a decision yet about the beta reader so I'll let you know and yes both Tai, Matt and Dai are cute in manly *Clutches Matt doll* how I love them all, hope you like the chapter!**

^-^ - _I'm so glad you like my story it makes it all worth while and yep like you wanted it's Matt's point of view, how we love him!_

Zodiac – **I so know, I was so pissed off when they did that, he should have been a gay pop star who lived with Tai damn it not with crazy girl. Yep no Yolie Ken action here thank you very much! I'm still choosing my beta how bad is that, quite a few people offered and I don't know who to choose! Eek anyway hope you enjoy Matt's chapter *Hands over a huge cup of coffee* Enjoy the caffeine rush that guides us all! ^-------^**

Sillie – _You want to know what Mattie is thinking? Well this is the chapter for you, hope you enjoy it!_

B – **See because you voted you got your wish this chapter belongs to Yama, bless his cotton socks!**

nEo-cHaN – _I love Linkin Park so much, I have all of their albums, all 4 and I'm desperate to see them live, come to England boys I beg of you…. Ummmm anyhow I tried my best with the chapter and It's Matt's view so that has to give me some brownie points right?_

Forks – **Ahhh pressure is not good, bad chocolate is not good; if you look you'll see…. Glad you like the story enjoy the chapter!**

Limmie – _oohhhhh a new reviewer hello *Waves at Limmie* nice to meet you! Yep this is Yama's point of view…. Takeru how I have lacked you recently it must change soon, Keru must have a chapter soon…. Oppps sorry about that, enjoy the chapter_

Loki – **Don't worry I do exactly the same thing, Damn the power of Yamato and Taichi too gorgeous for their own good. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Bishou - _ One__ of your favourites *Eyes grow big Anime style as Hannio grabs Bishou's hand* Thank you so much that makes me feel so good, enjoy the chapter anyway!_

Kitsune- sama – **mwhahha who else knows? Why not wait and see you'll find out soon enough. Spanish Llama's keep them away I tell you away. Hope you like the chapter anyway!**

Hey – _If you were mad about 11 days wait you must be ready to strangle me now, oh well good things come to those you wait and all, enjoy!_

Aero-Grrl – **That's because Tai is one of the greatest characters ever not many people can better him! Hope you like this chapter!**

Kurochan – _Coolest fic ever *Hannio starts giggling* wicked glad you like it so much hopefully this chapter will be just as good_

Lo-life – **Oh the pair of them will be together you just have to be patient that's all, enjoy the chapter!**

Sakura blossoms4 – _Well it had been written but this is the first chance I got at putting it up, don't hate me. Enjoy the chapter anyhow_

Sexy boy's Point of View a.k.a Yamato Ishida

            "How's those detentions going Matt not long to go now and then you'll never have to see that stupid Taichi Yagami again, bet you can't wait" I casually looked up from the English book I had been looking at to see Sora staring at me, and I mean staring at me as if I was the next thing to eat on a menu, seeing my attention was now on her she continued the same speech that she had been saying for the past 15 minutes "I can't believe the head teacher gave you such a stupid punishment I mean why bother? Why not give you something else, I wish I knew what his motives were" I resisted rolling my eyes, I wish she would just change the bloody subject I didn't want to be reminded of all the detentions I still had to do that and I didn't want to talk about Tai either, don't get me wrong I haven't changed my view on him at all it's just the things we had said about him all this year has been well wrong, I should probably inform the others of that but at the same time I don't think they would care.

            "It's a detention isn't it?" I replied referring to her first question "What exactly do you think it's going to be like? A bundle of laughs" I questioned in a bored voice as I pushed my food round my plate with my fork. Sora's browny red eyes narrowed at me as the other people round the table stopped their own conversations briefly to smile in amusement at my comment, none of them even tried to hide them.

            "Well you must admit it is an unusual one" Mimi commented lightly as she bit into the apple that she was holding "You and Taichi Yagami alone in a room for an hour and forced to learn stuff about each other, I would hate that to happen to me" she smiled brightly at me before turning back to her fashion magazine and ignoring the look I gave her, if she had kept quiet then Sora would have shut about the whole subject, now that someone had backed her point of view up she was going to go on and on about it.

            "The detentions are nothing" I replied smoothly "We don't even talk to each other much only enough to satisfy the teachers, as I said before a detention is just a detention the same as all the others" Sora leaned her elbow on the table and framed her face with her hand and stared at me again, I hated when she did that it always made me feel so uncomfortable.

            "So you're not having any fun in them? There's no growing bond growing between you and Taichi Yagami? It's nothing?" she asked, I frowned she sounded especially sweet and when she did then you had to be careful, why the hell was she asking questions like that

            "I hate him as much as before" I replied honestly, that was true enough, I hadn't cared about Tai and his group anymore then seeing them as an annoyance, I had never really hated them the same as all the others did.

            "I was thinking Mattie" I shuddered at the name though I hid it well, the only reaction I gave was in my voice which probably sounded pissed off if it reflected what I normally felt

            "Don't call me Mattie:" she ignored it with a wave of he hand and an annoyingly girly giggle

            "If the detentions are no more important then the others then why don't you just skip them, lets be honest your Yamato Ishida guy with a perfect record they won't care if you turn up or not" I blinked at her and gave her a look that must have been bordering on disbelief, was she insane, I would get into so much shit if I skipped those detentions, probably would be suspended or something, before I could answer a separate voice spoke

"Don't be so stupid Sora you know he can't do that" we all turned to Keru as he interrupted his conversation with Ken to speak, he was looking at Sora with a look that nearly bordered on scornful, Sora was one of our own though so that emotion would never have been properly shown.

"I'm not…" Sora began throwing her red hair over her shoulder but Keru interrupted her

"You know perfectly well he would be suspended for that and my Dad would kill him" Sora glared at him and went to retort when Mimi spoke

"TK's right Sora" she remarked "Matt has to go to these detentions, I don't know what the fuss is though "There's only 2 days after this left of doing them" she then glanced around at looked at me, I glanced away an uneasy feeling blossoming in my stomach why did that thought bother me? I stood up attracting everyone's gaze to me

"Where you going?" Sora demanded, I shrugged

"I've stuff to do" I replied, I just wanted to get away from them all and clear my mind

"I'll go with you" she said immediately causing me to close my eyes quickly, I couldn't she leave me alone I've made it clear that I don't like her that way

"No I've stuff to do alone" I replied, she looked ready to argue when Keru pulled her back into her seat

"see you later" he remarked looking at me through thoughtful worried eyes, I smiled at him. I walked away from the table and sighed in relief as I made my way round the corner. I ended up walking to my locker and opened it shoving my books in them

"HI Matt" I turned round ready to snap at whoever disturbed me then stopped as I saw Tai looking at me looking nervous, his eyes skirted round the people walking round us

"Tai" I said in disbelief "What do you want?" I demanded he shrugged

"I saw you here by yourself so I thought I'd say hi"

"Oh" I said there was a silence as we both stared at each other, he really was quite good looking I wonder why I had never actually noticed that aspect about him before. There was something about the brown wild hair, the warm brown eyes and sun tanned skin, he really seemed like a breath of summer while I guess I would be like ice and winter. He ran a hand through his hair "I guess I'll see you in the detention" he commented

"Yeah you will" he nodded 

"Right" he went to take a step away when he stopped "Er you know you said you didn't have the latest Linkin Park album" I nodded slowly watching as he shifted from foot to foot, he was looking as nervous as I was feeling, it didn't make sense he's just Taichi Yagami why would I care about what he had to say and what he has to do "Well I have it in my bag if you want to you know borrow and record it" my eyes widened, what the fuck? Why would he want to lend me his CD weren't we enemies how can after 2 hours spent in each other company make him lend me a CD, did he not know the way we were meant to be, We were meant to hate each other and we did hate each other didn't we?

"Tai" was all I said but I suppose every question I had was in that voice because he looked nervously at me

"If you don't want to borrow it then that's fine I just thought…" he trailed off then shook his head as if he couldn't believe he had offered either, he seemed to be having an internal battle

"Tai" I repeated again, why was that the only thing I could say at this moment, his eyes caught mine and I stared his eyes really were nice.

"Matt" I blinked and turned to the left to see Mimi looking at me with an eyebrow raised their was a knowing almost excited look in her eyes, her eyes flickered to Tai who suddenly seemed to regain all his composure and met her gaze coolly "Taichi" she said politely nodding her head at him, a flicker of surprised flickered in his eyes but he nodded at her

"Mimi" he replied, she smiled

"I just need to borrow Matt is that ok?" she said, Tai shrugged his shoulder

"Why would I give a fuck if you took Matt or not" before she can answer Izzy appeared at Tai's side. He cast us all a look his look lingering slightly on me

"Is everything ok here Tai?" he questioned a slight tinge of anxiety in his voice

"Yeah it's fine, I'll see you in detention Yamato" he commented his voice sounding completely different from the other tone he had used before

"Whatever" I replied and watched him stalk off my heart fluttering slightly, as I turned to Mimi there was only one thought going through my head

What the hell was wrong with me?

A/N – Well…. There you go….. erm please review but don't flame me….. I have nothing else to say….. how unusual

**NEXT CHAPTER – Mimi…. Yep I've decided this time. But you can still comment on what you want to see.**


	13. We need a plan

Across the crowd

By Hannio

Chapter 13

We need a plan

DISCLAIMER – **Actually they do yep…. Why are you all looking at me like that?**

AUTHOR NOTE – **Well I've officially finished my second year at university meaning no more exams or essay, It also means continual updating for 3 months, aren't you all so happy. I'm free to do what I love without the guilty feeling attached and you're the ones who benefit. Anyhow enjoy the story ok! **

THANK YOU'S 

Sillie – _Yeah I think that people underestimate Mimi far too much given the chance I think she can easily prove that she knows as much as anyone else. As I've tried to show._

Bluesake – **Glad you like the chapter so much, hopefully you'll like this one just as much.**

Tyson Foxflame – _Yummy another chocolate rose how I adore them. Yeah she had not right to call him Mattie for one its not a very cool nickname is it, well not for the sex god himself anyhow. Yeah Tai/Yama interactions are always good in my opinion. What can I give you this time?  I know *Hannio searches through her pockets and picks out a Tai and Yama hugging key chain* There you go!_

LadyK Na-no-da – ***Hannio struggled out of the chocolate sugar and collapses on to the floor beside it* Phew glad you like the story so muc, chocolate sugar is always good… I like it anyhow. Hope you like this chapter as much.**

Bishou – _Yeah I'm also growing impatient with the boys *Hannio glares at Tai and Matt who look back in a confused manner* if they won't get together by themselves then they need help and help is what they'll get. Glad you like it anyhow._

Sakura blossoms4 – **You wanted more and you got it so here's the next update!**

nEo-cHaN – _We should start a Sora hate club she only gets in the way of our beloved boys. Oh well hope you like this chapter_

splash yaoiluv – **Ok this is gonna sound so stupid but what do you mean about lack of periods? Anyhow glad you like the story**

Aero-Grrl – _Man you must have been sitting in the same spot for ages now then! ^____^ Glad you like the chapter and yes Tai is a God how we love him, especially a Tai with a Yama draped over him. Yes everyone is suspicious…. Isn't it great!_

Wildfirefirendship – ***Hannio blushes* yeah I known my grammar is awful so sorry about that! Yeah Keru knows more then he lets on and he knew his brother wanted to be alone so… yeah**

Sanura – Sama _– *Hannio blinks down to see a Sanura Sama clinging to her and pushes her gently off* hey none of that now Mimi's great as you'll soon see. Glad you hate Sora maybe we should all start a I hate Sora club!! Hope you like this chapter_

Lil Gold Fishie – **Trust me long reviews are fantastic let see Tai motives are for himself at the moment erm Mimi's personality will be revealed below. Yes Linkin Park are rock Gods and the rest is hidden so you'll have to read on to find out ok! Thanks for the review *Hannio hands over a large chocolate bar* for you!**

Melissa Q – _Whoa I swear your reviews become longer every time, its great though so yeah… I'm so glad you like the story and I know you're disappointed that it can't be Tai or Matt this go but occasionally a third person is needed, plus there is another couple I've neglected for the past few chapters so yeah. Just be patient the pair of them are always present and you can vote. *Hannio hands over a brand new Tai and Matt hugging plushie* There you go enjoy that since your other one is dirty!_

Tenshi208 – **Here's the update that you requested so enjoy!**

Mimi's view

            It was going to be interesting, I knew that the minute that I dragged Matt away from Tai that something fun and exciting was finally about to happen and in my opinion it was about time.

            I like my friends I really did, if I didn't then I wouldn't be hanging round with them all the time its really as simple as that but at times they could be… stuffy. Everything we do has to be planned we never have any moments of spontaneity. Even a night out has to be planned weeks in advance; anything planned in under a week is seen as random.

            I was well aware of the view that people had of me. After all being head cheerleader does automatically place you in a stereotyped role. I was the stupid fluffy one, the one who was meant to be so dumb that I couldn't string a sentence together without looking blankly at someone. A head cheerleader was meant to be a figure to be admired but only in looks. Well needless to say this is not what I'm like, not remotely. Well ok maybe a bit but let me try and explain it.

            I'm pretty, I know this so there's no use in trying to be modest because I'm not a false person what you see is what you get once you get under the layers of protection. I have a good figure, the tall slim type of girl. I enjoy having a laugh and relaxing as much as I enjoy cheering my team on. I have my moments when I am blond but any person has them and they aren't as regular as people like to believe. The last point is that I am popular and that popularity gives you a sense of power, people stop and look at you because they admire you at the same time as they envy you. They want to be you even though they know it's a dream that can never come true. Girls long to be on my cheerleading squad because they long to have a glimpse into the life of someone popular and admired. I can do anything I want from dating a boy to dying my hair pink and everyone will think it's the coolest thing they've ever seen.

            I neither hate nor love the reaction I get from people. I like being popular and so I retain it. I like having people watch me when I walk, I like people to listen to me when I talk and to agree with what I say. It's a natural reaction, I guess I'm a leader but I don't view myself as one I view myself as an equal even though I have better fashion sense then most people.

            What I am not keen on is people abusing their power. Sora for example, now don't get me wrong the girl is one of my best friends and we get along great but at the same time we are different. Take the treatment of Taichi's group. I have nothing against them at all, amazing I know since apparently the whole group despised their very existence but this isn't actually true. I personally don't care what they do, I don't care that Davis got on the football team, or that Yolie is good at science or that Cody is the top of his year. If anything I'm impressed that they manage to do so much and still remain such good friends with no hint of competitiveness or jealousy. I know that Ken feels the same way as me, TK did as well but something is wrong with him recently that has set his back up against everyone, he's changing before our eyes but there is little we can do except support him with whatever is bothering him.  Sora despises them and is more often then not the one to start the fights and yet there's no reason for her to do what she does. I asked her once why she had the reaction she did and she shrugged and muttered something that made no sense. Then there was Matt, the indifferent one he never gave a shit unless it concerned TK if it did then he reacted if it didn't then he left it. I suppose Matt is the leader of us, we follow him and generally agree with him but recently there's been a subtle change in him.

            Matt has been strange all summer, he's been quieter and moodier then usual and there was no reason for it what so ever, he was just really distance with us all, even with TK to a certain degree and I never understood why though it puzzled the hell out of me and now I know, or I think I do.

            Surprisingly enough there is a brain beneath my pink hair and it is capable of being used. Matt has a crush, a crush on a certain brunette hottie and I was determined to help him get him. The group needed to be shaken to be brought back down to reality that we are not as great as we all, myself included, like to think we are, there are others who are perhaps better then us who we like to crush down just to make ourselves feel better.

            With this in mind I pulled Matt into an abandoned classroom to the right of the corridor and closed the door confident that no one would bother us, no one would be brave enough to interrupt the pair of us. I turned round and looked at him in the face. Matt had certainly grown very beautiful over the summer I'll give him that; he could easily be a model. The blond hair was smooth and sleek and cut in a style that was slightly wilder then his usual one; his face was slightly tanned from the sun making his blue eyes all the more startling. Now they watched me with a guarded look. I chose not to speak straight away instead heading over to a table and jumping on it swinging my legs in a lazy fashion

            "Want to explain?" I asked finally breaking the quiet of the room; it was strangely cool in there. Matt raised one eyebrow at me and crossed his arms, also seating himself on one of the table

            "Explain about what?" he asked coolly in a calculated voice, I hid a smile at his tough guy act, this was the same guy who had stopped his precious car in the middle of a road and jumped out when he saw an injured cat, he had picked it up and immediately taken it to the vet to have it treated before taking it back to his owner, he had been 2 hours late for an appointment somewhere but he hadn't care. So needless to say his act didn't work at him, I gave him a pointed look to remind him of that and he met it before sighing and relaxing placing his hands on the table and leaning back on them.

            "About that little scene outside perhaps" I indicated outside the class room and waited

            "What scene?" he replied innocently, I groaned out loud and shook my head

            "Don't act dumb that's my job after all," I said firmly "I want to know what's going on between you and Tai?"

            "Nothing" he replied instantly, perhaps a bit to quick. He dropped his eyes instead studying something else his body had become slightly tenser as well.

            "Nothing?" I repeated and he nodded his fringe falling over his eyes blocking them from view, I watched him for a second then spoke again "That's a shame I think the pair of you would have made a lovely couple" a silence echoed round the classroom as Matt looked up and met my eyes.

            "A lovely couple?" he repeated his voice sounded strange as if he was having a hard time speaking, I nodded

            "Yeah he's so dark and you're so light, it's a great contrast shame that he's in another group right," I said, Matt watched me then shrugged

            "Whatever Mimi" he said I smiled brightly at him

            "Then again if you like him then it shouldn't matter, what do we know about him, nothing but you do. Perhaps he's a real nice bloke and all"

            "He is" Matt replied quickly before flushing slightly 

            "The only thing I have against him is if he treated you bad then there would be hell to pay" Matt breathed out and frowned

            "You're jumping to conclusions Mimi there's nothing going on" I raised an eyebrow

            "Nothing, you keep using that word Matt from what I saw it was more then nothing, you could have cut the sexual tension with a knife between you, then again you would have to know what to look for" I continued knowing I had his full attention "He likes you, you know"

            "Does he now" he asked in a bored voice, a slight trace of emotion beneath it I nodded

            "Yep it was pretty obvious, the question is what are we going to do about it, the plan will have to be subtle so people like Sora don't realise what we're doing but not too subtle so he doesn't, the detentions are a bloody blessing in disguise it seems"

            "Mimi" he said raising his voice slightly "What are you talking about? What plan?" I looked up and gave him my brightest smile

            "The plan to help you get Taichi Yagami to go out with you"

A/N – Woohoo the Taito plot is finally well under way, the boys refused to listen to my Muse so I had to bring in someone who would and it was Mimi. Anyway please review but not flames if you would my job is writing not fighting fire!

**NEXT CHAPTER – Ok anyone as long as it involves the other chapter, as I stated the Taito is underway and now my Daikeru must also be seen to… so yeah which ever character as long as its about them two.**

**FUTURE PLAN – I have a plan, an evil scheme if you will but what you'll have to wait and see.**


	14. Assignment set

Across the Crowd

By

Hannio

Chapter Fourteen

Assignment time

DISCLAIMER – **the only character who belongs to me is Mel the editor the rest belongs to…. Er…. Some person who isn't me**

AUTHOR NOTE – **Isn't this story coming along swimmingly. I'm beginning to look upon it with motherly pride. Anyhow I hope you enjoy TK's thoughts. Lets all hug TK together shall we? I'll update soon ok!**

THANK YOU'S – 

Sanura – sama – _I told you all that you would like Mimi when I was through with her and you did, what can I say that's the way she comes across to me. Hope your comfy on the floor. Hannio hands over a cup of hot chocolate Just a little something to make you more comfortable on the floor._

Shadow-seraph – **Yep the Taito-ness is most definitely on the way and about time to… yep I know but the boys wouldn't listen to me Hannio rolls her eyes in the direction of the locked up boys Will they never learn that I know what is best for them?**

BlueAzul13 – _Of course I will finish this story, 14 chapters in and you don't think I'll finish it. Waiting in the shadows? Wait a second Hannio searches through pockets and finds a flashlight there you go no point in you waiting in the dark. Thanks for the compliment though, glad you think I'm a good writer :0D_

Bishou – **Woohoo my own personal chant. I like it. Yep Mimi isn't a bad character as well, she definitely is one of my favourites to write, after the boys of course. Glad you like the chapter Hannio hands over a large chocolate elephant Dude you made a chant up about me, can't get much better then that can you :0D**

Slythedor – _Why would I mind you reviewed now and that is all there is to it, so yeah thanks for reviewing my story, much appreciated!_

HIKED – **Yeah the character of Mimi is a good one to write and one that I love to. Glad you like the taito ness so far but don't worry it is just the beginning**

Redrose – _I'm glad you're liking the story, I don't know why I saw them in the group that I did, it just happened. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well_

Sillie – **Glad you liked the last chapter and here's the update that you wanted!**

Anonymous – _You'll just have to be patient and see because I'm not revealing anything until the chapters…nope not a thing._

Tyson FoxFlame – **You know I think you're obsessed with Yamakins, oh well aren't we all, Tai included. Fraid its not him though you'll have to make do with his darling brother instead. Hannio looks at TK then grabs him in a strangling hold How I love him… chocolate cake… I know Hannio releases TK and hunts round dragging something out have a life size chocolate model of Tai and Matt :0p**

Melissa O – _Ahhhh happy late birthday then. Glad you like Daisuke as well because I most certainly do, the plan will be revealed in time all you have to be is patient and it will be well worth it, I promise you!_

Aiwen – **I feel honoured then that you chose my story to review. I try my best with the boys and they normally listen so its not bad. Thanks for the review.**

Blusake – _Yep a plan of any sort is good but a plan that involves Tai and Matt is great!_

nEo – cHaN – **My goal was to convert people to thinking Mimi was great and it seems to be working great. Glad you like it and here's the update you wanted!**

Sakura blossoms4 – _See I was good it didn't take me long to update at all. Good for me, hope you like the chapter._

Splash – yaoiluv – **I'll never understand Grammar, did I do better this time round? Anyhow thanks for the advice and I'm glad you're liking the story**

Aero-Grrl – _I've been telling you all for ages that Mimi was great. Anyhow here the update you wanted, after a plea like that how could I refuse?_

Kuro Chan – **As a fave is always good! I'm just glad you like it that much. Here's the update you wanted and hopefully it as good as the last one was**

Dawn Aurilain – _Don't sweat it's a good question to ask, my response is that Kamiya is the America version of the name, I prefer using the Japanese names when I can. They changed it from Yagami because if you spell it backward it spells out I am gay… not good. Glad you like the story though and hopefully that clears up your question!_

The Blond Sweetheart – Takeru Takaishi 

            "TK aren't you meant to be going to a meeting now?" I looked up from reading my English text that I was supposed to know by the next lesson and stared blankly at Ken for a moment

            "Huh?" I said raising an eyebrow, that was the problem with me reading, once I got into a book then I blocked everything out much to the annoyance of my Brother and friends. I frowned for a second; I wonder where Yama had gone and why Mimi had vanished a few minutes afterwards looking thoughtful before hand.

            "I said that I thought you said that you had a newspaper meeting?"

            "I do," I replied distractedly my attention turning back to the page

            "Well it's starting now then," I looked up and blinked my gaze going to my watch, which backed up Ken's statement.

            "Shit" I said out loud grabbing my stuff and stuffing the book in my bag "Fuck I can't believe I'm late, I bet Melanie will give the assignment to Bradford, see you later" I muttered leaving quickly ignoring their calls of goodbye. I entered the building trying desperately not to run, as I wanted to. I was going to be in big trouble if the editor gave my story away again, I might quit, I want to write professionally and I just don't see how writing about Cheerleaders and what they do during their spare time is testing my writing skills. I want to write about issues that matter not articles that I know are rubbish in content as I write them. I reached the room and entered, everyone was there but luckily the meeting hadn't started yet. I made my way to the back of the room ignoring the way the room fell silent when I entered and how people were watching me and whispering, a few of the girls trying to catch my attention by battering their eyelashes.

I found all of their attempts amusing but nothing more, I don't know why but it had never interested me before I had never seen the attraction with girls.

            "Ready to start?" the girl was 17, tall and slim with dark hair and dark eyes. Quite a few of the guys on the team fancied her but I only found her vaguely pretty.

            "Yes Mel" some people answered, I resisted rolling my eyes, god did these people realise how much of a suck up they sounded. I saw Mel's eyes flicker to the person and a look of disapproval there. I felt a wave of affection towards her. At least she was good at her job and refused to listen to the suck up.

            "Great issue as usual" she commented looking at the notes in front of her "Good stock of pictures Kari," she muttered. I turned my attention to Kari and watched her for a second. She was pretty as well and a nice person and still I felt nothing for her, probably because she was friends with Tai and that Davis. My eyes narrowed as an image of Davis entered my mind. That boy, the next time I saw him would be far too quick for my liking. I saw Kari look over at me with a cool questioning look. She had fairly nice eyes I guess I couldn't understand why she was with the group she was surely she could do better.

            "What?" she mouthed at me but I turned away from her and focused back at Mel, I wasn't interested in making small talk with her during the meeting.

            "Right which leads us to the assignments" Mel said slamming her notepad on the table she was sitting on, she gave us all a long look "TK" she turned to me and I gave her a questioning look the usual feeling of excitement entering my stomach at the prospect of my next assignment.

            "Yeah?" I said keeping my voice cool, she smiled briefly at me and spoke again in the same serious intense voice she used when she was speaking about the magazine.

            "The football coach has been on my back about an article on the strikers and he wants it to be good, you're the best think you're up for the challenge?" I nodded a feeling of disappointment coming on me

            "No prob" I said

            "You just need to interview you know the usual questions, when did you discover your love for football? And so on and so on. You know who the strikers are don't you?"

            "Ken and…" my voice trailed off as I realised who the other one was. Mel nodded her head at me and spoke, obviously believing that I didn't know who the second one was

            "And that kid Davis" I swallowed, there was no way I wanted to do this article, not when I had to sit down and talk to Davis but at the same time it would be on the front page no doubt and any front page story is good, people would pick the paper up to read my article soon. I could deal with it half an hour wouldn't kill me, I nodded again

            "No problem" I replied making my voice cheerful with an effort. She smiled again in the same vague fashion as before.

            "Great with you on the job the coach should get off my back after all you are the best we have" I smiled at her as she turned to Kari who was watching me with a long hard look, probably trying to decide what I was going to do to her precious Davis. I rolled my eyes. As if I really wanted anything to do with him and his stupid bright brown eyes. I frowned slightly. When had I picked up the fact he had brown eyes? "Kari I want you to work with TK on this" well that certainly had my attention "Take some photos, the best you can. If either of them look crap then the coach will have my head on a platter"

            "Sure I'll do them good" she replied calmly

            "Talk it over with TK in the minute, he's in charge of the article so he can tell you the kind of things he wants" Kari nodded but from the way her mouth had straightened she wasn't very happy with the fact that she was going to be taking orders from me then again she would just have to deal with it won't she. The rest of the meeting thankfully went in a breeze. I left the room without even waiting for Kari, if she wanted to talk to me then she would

            "TK, hey TK will you wait up?" There we go. I stopped and looked back at her smiling at her. I had never had a problem with her, in fact she seemed a nice enough person, if she wasn't friends with Davis then I could see the two of us being mates

            "Sorry bout that Kari" I said genuinely "I guess I'm not used to waiting for people" I ran a hand through my hair and smiled at her "Guess you want to know what I want for the photos right?" she nodded then spoke

            "I also want to know what you're going to write about Davis?" her voice was surprisingly cool and I sighed

            "How am I meant to know?" I questioned, "I don't even know his answer yet"

            "Yeah but are you…"

            "Am I going to slate him?" I demanded interrupting her mid sentence, she nodded, her hazel eyes looking intently at me, I sighed

            "No I'm not, I want to be a journalist and a writer Kari and this is a way of doing it, do you really think that I'm going to damage my chance of getting a scholarship due to a grudge?" I asked "I'll say what Davis says and as much as it will kill me I will praise his damn football skills so don't worry no slating of Davis will happen in my article" she smiled at me and I blinked in surprise. It was a proper sincere smile the kind that I'm not used to seeing. I smiled back and I think that surprised her as much as her smile did for me.

            "Thanks" she said, I shrugged feeling uncomfortable

            "Yeah well I'm doing it for me really aren't I" I said, she smiled at me in a strange way and nodded

            "If you say so she said" I smiled

            "Right err so you wanna know about the photos" she nodded then spoke again

            "Why do you hate Dai? Did he do something to you at one time or something?" I frowned at her

            "Dai?" I repeated she nodded.

            "Yeah Davis his real name is Daisuke so we all call him Dai, well his friends do anyway. I'm guessing you're not called TK are you? I mean I'm called Hikari and everyone calls me Kari what about you?" we had both began walking side by side. Kari reminded me a lot of Mimi actually, once she began asking questions she bombarded you until she had all the answer she seeked and more

            "No my name is Takeru" I muttered

            "I see why your brother calls you Keru then" I nodded feeling more and more uncomfortable by the minute. Why was Kari talking to me as if we were friends? And why was I enjoying it? I had to admit that it certainly beat talking to someone like Sora, when I spoke to Sora I was always under the impression that she was storing it up in her head to use what I said as blackmail or to stir something "Why do you hate Davis then?"

            "Anyway your assignment I think that whatever you choose will be good, you have an eye for it and I don't so do what you want. I wanna see them before you hand them in though ok?" she laughed trying to hide it with a cough

            "Ok" she said smiling at me "We have maths now right?" she asked and I nodded. Kari nodded "shall we go?" I nodded and we walked together chatting lightly, there was one thought in my head though that kept swirling round. Just what was Davis going to make of all this once Kari told him? I almost wish I could see it. Almost. After all I already had the joy of his company for half an hour. Why on earth would I want more?

A/N – there we go… man I love TK he's great…. After Yama and Tai he is so my favourite character. Anyhow hoped you enjoyed my effort and please review to show your appreciation… After all I cant help but notice I'm near 200 reviews, yea for me!

**NEXT CHAPTER – I'm thinking about Dai here perhaps even Kari but what do you the reader want to read? Perhaps neither or them… let me know!**


	15. The interview

Across the Crowd

By

Hannio

Chapter Fifteen

The interview

DISCLAIMER – **No, by now you should all know that by now considering we're 15 chapters into the story.**

AUTHOR NOTE – **15 chapters, who would have thought it, could have gotten that far and it's only just beginning to get interesting. Dai is beginning to realise something that he wishes he didn't and with the Taito going it going to get better. Anyway, it might be slightly harder for me to update since I'm back in London and my Dad is mean about the internet but I'll try me best to get it up. Enjoy!**

THANK YOU'S – **THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH I NOW HAVE OVER 200 REVIEWS. CELEBRATE PEOPLE!!!!**

****

Arashi Doragon – _I thought about Kari I really did but for some reason my brain was fixed on Dai, Kari will have a chapter soon so don't worry. I can't believe they blocked you, that's out of order. Oh well at least you managed it this time, Glad you like the story so much!_

Tyson FoxFlame – **Yummy Chocolate syrup, me Dad wasn't best please though but who cares about that. You're lucky if you're like Tai now all you need is a Yama… because every Tai needs a Yama. Glad you love TK because TK is great and yep you wanted it and so you got it, it's Dai's turn!**

Aurora-kayd – _No I'm English, I originally wrote this in American style but I couldn't keep it up, its just not soccer to me, it will always be football! Glad you like the story though!_

Sugar fairy – **I'm going to go out on a limb here and say you want it to be Dai? Well here he is!**

HIKED – _Yeah I've worked too long and too hard on this story so it needed to be updated. Got to keep you all happy!_

Bishou – **TK's difficult, I don't know he's not all happy like he makes out to be. I mean in series two he punches Ken and beats him up, goes on a revenge mission, argues constantly with Davis as well as teasing him constantly. I just view him as slightly… less sweet then people see him. Oh well glad you like the chapter anyhow.**

Kitsune-sama – _Let me put your mind at ease…it has been a long time since I've written a straight fan fiction… normally I write about boys, I don't know why because I'm straight but it just seems to work more. Yes you were observant and noticed the hint and you're right even with your coughed guess. Glad you like the way I portray people like Kari, I write them how I see them and that was how I saw her. Hope you like this chapter since it's Dai._

Minnermon – **Oh there's chemistry they're just discovering it though bless them, glad you liked the chapter**

Sen-Tay – _Well I'm glad you like my story so much, when I do write Digimon then it normally is Taito or Daisuke because they are the ones I enjoy writing about. Anyhow you'll have to read on to see how it happens._

nEo-cHan – **I hope I don't disappoint, I don't think the interview is going to impress you, I didn't view it as important what happened before and after was important eek. Hey I've never got 200 before it's a right treat. Glad you like it though!**

Hi – _Cliffies__ are great, keeps you all coming back for more, glad you like it so much_

Sakura blossoms4 – **Oh the action is coming, I even know exactly how its going to happen so trust me, I'm sure you'll enjoy it**

Revind – _Don't be silly, you reviewed which automatically places you in the reply session, Glad you like it and don't worry I love long stories as much as you and I think we can all guess that this will be a long story._

Burned Vamp – **You wanted Daisuke and you got him**

Melissa O – _Ahhh a glomp back to you, yes TK is fantastic bless him as are the rest. I'm not sure who'll be next so make sure you review your choice. So gland you're liking the story._

Aero-Grrl – **heehee captain obvious. I agree Daisuke is great though Tai is better out of my fave brunettes. Here's the update you wanted in the person you wanted so. Enjoy**

Blueazul13 - _ I__ get what you mean so don't worry I'm just glad you're enjoying them. Don't forget to stock up on batteries, AA size!_

Sanura-sama – **eek you're meant to blow on it first, glad you like it and keep singing those songs, especially about my two fave couples!**

****

Hot headed cutie – Daisuke Point of View

There was something up, I knew it the minute that I saw Kari walk up to me with that half amused, half horrified look on her face. It was the look that told me clearly that something had happened that I wasn't going to like but was amusing none the less. I watched as she made her way to me,

I was seated in my chair in our English lesson, already bored out of my mind even though the lesson hadn't started yet, come on how can that bode well? I turned to her as she slipped into the chair next to me and raised an eyebrow at her. She gave me a bright smile but didn't quite meet my eyes, something that was extremely unusual for her.

"Hey" I said finally to get the ball rolling, the teacher hadn't turned up yet and people around us were laughing and chattering quietly. All except one, TK he was reading the book we needed to read, completely engrossed in it, his hair was falling into his eyes as he slouched down in his chair and for an instance he looked cute. I shook my head, cute and TK did not go together in the same sentence at least not in my vocabulary. Even as I thought that I couldn't help but think that he was kind of cute if you like the intelligent looking kind and I didn't, definitely not, not even slightly.

"Hey" she replied back, before falling silent again, making a big deal in making her books as tidy as possible on her desk, another sure sign of nervousness. I turned to her again and spoke as firmly as I could.

"Are we going to dance around what you want to talk to me about for long, because I'm getting bored of it already" I announced calmly. She looked up at me, a familiar glimmer in her eyes which told me that she had a plan of some sort. What the plan was though I had no idea because I had no idea what she was hiding.

"Fine" she said, keeping eye contact "They're doing a feature on you and Ken in the school paper, you know the brand new football strikers and all, they really want to see what you're like" for an instant I stared at her before I gave way to the laughter and began howling with it, I could see Kari trying to keep a straight face but Tai once told me that my laughter is infectious and pretty soon Kari was laughing round with me. When I calmed myself down I noticed that TK was watching me, his head tilted ever so slightly as he studied me. The minute I met his eyes though he looked away, back to his book.

"Kari" I said turning my eyes back to her "No one wants to know about me and you know it" she shrugged

"Well that's what the coach believes and you know that if the coach believes it then it must be true" I nodded with a sigh, yeah I had learnt that already.

"So what are you…" she cut me off with her answer

"I'm taking yours and Ken's picture, Mel says it has to be the best writing and the best photos and I'm the best photographer in the place" I always found it amazing how much Tai and Kari were alike, both of them had this amazing confidence that what they did was the best, nothing they did was wrong because they could always justify their words. Kari believed she was the best because she had proven she was the best. With me its just plain ego. I believe it even without the proof.

"So who's doing the article? Who's the best? That Mel girl?" Kari looked nervous for a second before shaking her head

"No she's not the best" she replied, her voice dropping into a lower tone

"Who is then?" she took a deep breath

"The best writer is err… TK without a shadow of a doubt. He's doing your interview" I felt as if someone had just chucked an icy bucket of water over me. I could feel my eyes widen even as my temper began coming to my aid. I felt kind of weird though at that sentence, I must have been angry because my heart was beating like anything and I felt all hot and generally ill. I think Kari was talking to me, trying to reassure me that it would be fine, but I wasn't listening my eyes had gone back to the blond boy and it was my turn to study him. Why did the cute one have to be a bastard and yes I guess I do think he's cute. Blond hair, clear skin, tall and slim with those eyes, how could he not be considered cute? I still hate him don't get me wrong but at the same time… I stopped thinking as I met those blue eyes. There was still hate in them but there was something else. Or else I'm imagining thing.

"Fantastic" I finally said, shaking my self out of my thoughts "Why not just kill me now before I end up killing TK and going to prison for 20 years. I am not doing an interview with a stuck up prick like him" it took me two seconds to realise two things. One that Kari was looking at me horrified with something akin to disappointment in her eyes and secondly that the teacher had walked in at that second so the silent class had heard my sentence perfectly. I sat straighter in my chair becoming my usual confident person; a quick glance at TK saw him sitting rigidly in his chair, holding the book so tightly it was bending. He was definitely pissed off and for some reason I didn't feel the usual flash of pleasure I normally did. In fact I would say at a guess that I was feeling nervous.

"Detention Davis" the teacher barked at me "Tomorrow evening" I groaned out loud before I could help "Care to make it two?" he questioned me and I shook my head violently

"No Sir" I remarked lowly

"Good, sorry I'm late class…" I zoned out for the entire lesson after that but thankfully the teacher left me alone. As I packed my books away, ignoring the glares the class gave me I noticed someone had stopped in front of my desk, looking up I saw an angry pair of blue eyes confronting me

"What?" I demanded "Come to have a go" he looked at me as if I was nothing and for some reason that disturbed me. Why would a look from him make me feel so small?

"I have to do an interview with you" he said calmly, his voice remarkably cool "Are you free now? I'd prefer to get it over and done with rather then having it hanging over me" I shot a quick glance at Kari who nodded then shrugged my shoulders

"I suppose so" I said ungraciously. He turned round

"Do you know the editing room?" he asked, turning his head to the side. I had no idea where it was I wasn't going to tell him that

"Of course I do" I said, he nodded

"See you in 5 then" he remarked back, shouldering his bag and leaving the room. I turned to Kari immediately

"Where's the editing room?" she rolled her eyes even as she shook her head

"You, my friend are unbelievable; do you hate him that much that you won't even walk down the hall with him?"

"Sounds like you're almost defending him" I replied sulkily "We hate them remember?" Kari nodded

"I know but maybe they're only a bunch of bitches and bastards when they're together perhaps if they are alone they'll be nice"

"I doubt that" I replied "Ready to go?" she nodded and led me through the crowded halls to the editing room.

"Good luck" she remarked "I'll see you later on" I nodded and entered the room. It was empty. I plonked myself down in one of the chair and waited thinking as I did. I really needed to find myself a boyfriend, if I was beginning to find one of the biggest jerks in school cute then there had to be a problem.

"Sorry I'm late" I looked up to see TK take the chair opposite me, a pen and notebook in one hand, his bag in the other. I expected a little bit more then that but instead TK went straight into the question "I hear from Kari that you're name isn't actually Davis instead its Daisuke, how do you feel about being called a name that isn't your name?" he looked up at me, his blue eyes revealing nothing and for some reason that irked me.

"How do you feel being called a name that isn't yours?" a flicker of surprise showed across his features before he shrugged.

"I don't mind my nickname; it's only something that people at school call me TK, the people who matters don't you?" I watched him in surprise. Was this his technique to get people to talk to him naturally, sharing a bit of information with them about himself or was it just me. Why would it matter? And why the hell did I feel the impulse to tell him everything.

"I don't like the name Davis" I heard myself confessing "It's not my name, that Daisuke though my friends call me Dai, I prefer that to Davis, Davis isn't me" he wrote that down and then looked up at me

"So tell me Daisuke, when did you get into football?" and that was it, within half an hour he had several pieces of information about me that I didn't want to give him but for some reason he was easy to talk to, he just listened and that was dangerous, I could have happily given away all my secrets to him and that wasn't a good thing, not good at all.

"Is that it?" I asked finally after what seemed to be the last question since he had gone silent, simply reading his notes.

"I have enough here Daisuke to get what I need" I nodded and stood up, ready to belt it from the room when I stopped and turned to him

"Why are you calling me Daisuke?" I blurted out; he turned round and looked at me and for the first time he actually smiled at me, it wasn't much, a slight quirk of the lips but it was still a smile.

"Why not?" was all he said picking his stuff up and passing me at the door "Bye" he closed the door behind me leaving me in the room staring wide eyed at the door. Did I fancy him? Because if I did then I was going to have to do something about it quickly or there would be trouble for everyone

**A/N – There you go Dai's thoughts. He's definitely noticing our TK more than he had before and he's not happy with it so he's trying to convince himself he doesn't. Anyhow please review but no flames if you would Thanks.**

**NEXT CHAPTER – I have no preferences so it's up to you to decide, both plots are underway now so who do you want to see?**


	16. Confession

Across the Crowd

By Hannio

Chapter 16

Confession

**DISCLAIMER – **_None of the characters who are present in this little chapter belong to me so stop asking me that!_

**AUTHOR NOTE – **_Hiya Guys. First thing first in this little Author note. I am so, so sorry that it has taken my pretty much 5 months to update. I know you're all probably pissed off at me but let me explain. Firstly for my entire summer I was plagued with really bad writers block and when I say really bad I mean I couldn't write anything at all. I had no enthusiasm for it and my skill had seemingly left me. My Dad had also banned me from the internet for 4 months over a disagreement over the state of my room and I never had anytime to get to the library because I was working 39 hours a week. So I apologies._

_ On a plus note though I am now back at university and alone with schoolwork my enthusiasm and love for writing had reappeared probably as a counter to horrible essays. I'm hoping to update every two weeks but if I'm late than please don't kill me, I'm in my last year at university and it's my last chance to get a good degree so I have to spent a lot of time working on it._

_ Anyhow I don't think there's much more for me to say except enjoy the chapter._

**THANK YOU'S – **_If you don't know what this is then what the hell is wrong with you?!?!_

**Sakura blossoms4 – **_Well I'm afraid there are no Tai and Matt in this chapter but the next 4 chapters odd should have them in a lot if my plan works out._

_ - _**I'm glad that you like this story so much and that you view it as marvellous that makes me feel so good inside. Anyway this is Kari's point of view but there's should be plenty of Matt and Tai in future chapters and as for Mimi's plan, you'll just have to be patient won't you!**

**Melissa-T – **_Wow I love your reviews because they're always so long and they make me smile. England is a great place to live except for the weather of course but I'm sure Mexico is great as well, don't you get to have naps in the middle of the day? I mean how cool is that! I'm glad that you love the whole Dai/TK romance, there will be plenty more of it. After this chapter though it will probably move onto the Taito scene again so hopefully you'll like it!_

_Tyson FlameFox – _**Oh Ty you are probably so ready to smack my head in I'm so sorry it took so long but I took a sip of your Taito cherry coke and what can I say, I couldn't stop writing after that! Anyway I'm glad you liked the chapter and you said how much you love Dai so this chapter is just for you… and the other reviewers can't forget them after all xxx**

**BlueAzul13 – **_Wow I'd loved to have loads of free time, think of all the great stories I could write, I hope you count yourself as lucky! Anyhow I'm glad you're loving the whole story and that you can reread it all the time and not be bored by it, that definitely makes me writing it worth while, hopefully this chapter will be just as good for you!_

_nEo-cHaN__ – _**I know what you mean it does seem that our Dai will never learn his lesson, or will he? Anyhow the interview was very hard to write but I'm glad that you liked it. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Sugar fairy – **_Wow my very own Dai plushie, I had it sitting by me as I worked on this chapter Glad you're loving the story so much and here's hoping you like this chapter as well._

_Hiked – _**Wow 16 chapters in total now… I guess I have worked hard on it even though I haven't really thought about it. Glad you like the story though!**

**Anonymous – **_Good question, I guess if I had to put Mimi with anyone it would be Joe. I'm not sure why though I just think that they would make an adorable couple._

_Lil__ Gold Fishes – _**You'll have to wait and see Dai isn't the only confused boy after all and I'm not sure if TK will or not… well I know but he doesn't. Dai is a very hard head to get into so I'm glad you liked his chapter so much. There will be some Taito action very soon but that is all that I'm going to say on the matter and I mean it as well.**

**Sen****-****Tay**** – **_You think I rock? Well I think that you rock because you think that I rock or something like that anyway. Yep you were one of the only ones who guess right. It is Kari's chapter so enjoy._

_Kitsune__ sama – _**Heehee**** yeah Dai is a silly goggle head as is Tai but in denial? You really think so? Anyway glad you like the chapter so much but as much as I love my two blondes I'm afraid it is Kari's turn now you'll have to be patient for there's but trust me it will be worth it.**

**Aurora – kayd – **_Well as you can see my Dad was very strict but oh well that's the way the cookie crumbles. Yeah British accents are cool I guess but I'm so used to them that I don't really pay attention to them anymore. Glad you liked the chapter._

_CopyCat4 – _**Short but sweet, I'm glad you like the story so much **

**SnakeMistress**** – **_I'm glad that you love the story so much but I'm afraid I'm a girl who is straight so I'm afraid you can't date me, oh well. Love the comments you made about my story though!_

_Aero-grrl – _**You only like Tai and Dai? Really I always thought you were a Yama girl as well. Oh well I love Dai as well but I'm afraid that this is not a Tai chapter and if you read on you'll see why. Glad you like it though!**

**DawnAurilain**** – **_Don't sweat it about the name, we all have to learn one way or another. Glad you like my story!_

_Perverted lover – _**As much as I wish I did, I didn't actually understand the second part of the story; unfortunately foreign languages of any kind really are not my forte. Thanks for the review though**

**Kurochan**** – **_They'll be plenty more of TK, the guy is like my second fave of all time after all. Just behind Yama. You'll have to be patient for Taito action but once it's here it will be good. Glad you like the story._

_Bishou__ – _**I'm glad that you like my writing style so much as well as my story. Hope you like the chapter and sorry it took so long!**

**Kat – **_Sorry Kat but that's the couple I like, I don't know why but for some reason I just can't see Ken and Dai together in a relationship. Glad you like the rest of the story however._

_Lugga__ – _**No I think I've come too far to give my baby up now. Glad you like the story though **

**Orange**** and the Yoh-muse 35 – **_Yep I am completely rubbish with grammar so I apologies in advance about it, I do try but for some reason I never seem to get it right. I'm glad that you like the storyline anyway!_

_Ummm__ Me?__ – _**I've actually written this chapter twice and the first time it was Tai but it didn't make sense to me so it was Kari instead so I did originally listen to you! Sorry I had to change it though!**

**J – **_I'm sorry that it took so long to update but of course I can leave it there, it makes you all want a lot more_

_MOMOLO – _**There will be plenty of Taito I just needed the last chapters and this one to establish the other couple, now that its done I should be able to focus on Taito so please be patient. Glad you like the story though.**

**Kat5 – **_You love my story, I love your review so we're all happy!_

_Minea__ – _**How on earth did you review three times? Not that I'm complaining I'm just curious, anyhow I'm glad that you love the story and hopefully you'll love the update as well.**

**Prima – chan – **_Trust me when I say that no one is more surprised about the amount of reviews then me. Anyhow I'm glad you like the story!_

_N/A – _**Don't worry, I plan to! **

**Cartoon Heroes – **_Wow you think I'm one of the best writers well that's certainly a compliment, sorry it took me so long to update but better later than never _

_Kalizuta__ – _**Trust me when I say that the detention will be worth it. Anyhow I'm glad you love the story and here's the update, sorry it's late.**

Hikari "The know it all" Yagami's Point of View

"So how did it go then?" I demanded the minute I saw Dai waiting by my locker, he glanced at me with a frown

"How did what go?" he asked in confusion "My Detention with Bailey? It was a breeze Kari, the whole secret of detention with Bailey is to get him to talk about something like war. He'll tell you all about his experiences as a general and by the time he's stopped the detention is over and you get out without having to do a thing!"

"Hardly worth it though" I replied back with a smile as I put some books in my locker and took some out to put on my bag "I think I'd prefer to do the detention work than to hear him go on, his English lessons are bad enough without hearing his views on the war" Dai shrugged at me as we made our way down the hallway towards the main door. Normally we would wait for Tai but ever since he had gotten the detentions it had just been the two of us.

"Well he was going to make me wash the blackboard than sort out his textbooks and books into alphabetical order and believe me when I say I wasn't it the mood for that" I nodded making a face, perhaps Dai was right. The war talk would have been ten times better than that.

"At least it was at lunch time and not now" I said soothingly "That wasn't what I meant though when I asked my question" Dai glanced at me with raised eyebrow

"What were you talking about then?" he asked, pushing the door open for me, I smiled as I walked through and spoke

"I want to know how your interview with TK went, was he horrible to you? What kind of questions did he ask you?" it was probably a good thing I was watching his face as I spoke because I saw him go extremely pale and he began studying the pavement as if it was the most interesting thing he had ever seen in his life. Definitely not usual Dai behaviour. A silence echoed round us making me raise an eyebrow. I didn't even think it was this possible for Dai to be this quiet for this long and I found myself more interested than I had been before. What exactly had happened in that room that Dai, who is well known for being a gossip queen, won't even tell me, his second best friend all about it, interested? Hmmm more like extremely intrigued now I think about it.

"Err Dai?" I said trying again "Are you ok?" Dai seemed to jump as if I had grabbed him and shaken him hard before looking at me with eyes that looked slightly glazed over

"Oh" he said shaking his head causing his hair to end up in a bigger mess than usual; I should really suggest to him that he gets a haircut. "I'm fine Kari just…" he stopped and shrugged helplessly

"Right" I said slowly, playing the word out longer than it needed to be to show him that I knew he was bullshitting, I didn't say it out loud though because I knew I didn't need to, this was Dai and Dai could never keep his secrets very long "So the interview how did it go?" Dai ran his hand through his hair leaving his hand in there to linger as he titled his face up to the sky with a frown.

"It was fine Kari," he said brightly, too brightly even by his standards. "I hadn't even thought about it till you mentioned it because of that detention I had after it" I nodded

"I see," I replied "So what kind of things did TK ask you then?" I raised an eyebrow at him as I waited. Dai shrugged

"You know just the usual kind of questions that I'm sure all budding interviewers ask people" both of my eyebrows rose at that, what kind of comment was that in the first place?

"Right," I said making it slow again "Such as?"

"Well you know," he said with a grin that didn't quite meet his eyes. For some bizarre reason Dai really did not want to talk about this with me even though it wasn't that hard a question for him to answer. Either it meant that he had done something extremely stupid during it like punching TK in the face or something had happened that he was scared to tell me. Either way it definitely wasn't like him.

"I really don't know Dai," I replied back calmly "I'm a photographer so at what point would I know what he asked?" When Dai shrugged I finally spoke out of annoyance "That it Daisuke you tell me what happened and you tell me now" We had reached my house by this time so we both stopped, Dai standing in front of me looking uncomfortable, something which never happened, and me standing there, hands on hips and no doubt a huge frown on my face.

"Fine," he said shortly "But can we sit down please?" I searched his face for a moment than nodded my head

"Fine, we'll go to the back garden," Dai nodded and we went through my back gate to the large garden we have "You sit down and I'll get us some drinks, what do you want?" Dai looked thoughtful for a second

"Coke if you have it otherwise Orange juice will be fine" I nodded my head and went through the backdoor to the kitchen

"Hello Sweetie I didn't hear you come in" I glanced at my mother from where she was cooking and smiled at her warmly.

"I came through the back, I need to talk to Dai so unless it's important…"

"I'll leave you alone," she said finishing my sentence with a large smile "Is everything ok with him?" she asked and I nodded

"I'm sure it's fine" I replied. I got the drinks and went out the door to see Dai lying back on the grass staring up at the sky with a thoughtful look on his face, his arms crossed behind his head to provide him with a pillow. Most people would have been surprised to see him so still and thoughtful but they're the people who don't know him very well. I'll be the first person to say that Dai is completely mental with loads of energy, one of these people who always have to do something but there was a side to him as well that was quiet and sensitive. A side that only a few people were lucky enough to witness, me being one of them.

"Thanks Kari" he said as I sat down beside him, putting his coke beside his head

"So," I said taking a sip of my lemonade "What exactly is wrong with you? What happened in this interview that you won't talk about? I knew it was a bad idea from the start" Dai sat up his hand reaching down to clutch his ankles even as he turned and smiled at me

"It had to be done though," he said with his usual wide easy grin "Me, in the paper who would have thought it" I shrugged

"Yeah in there for a good reason" Dai nodded his head

"The interview went fine," he said looking away from me and instead studying the grass as it moved in the wind "If anything it went a little too well" I raised my eyebrows at that comment

"Too well?" I repeated a warning feeling coming to my stomach

"We didn't argue once Kari, we treated each other like human beings" I frowned

"Right and that's bad because?"

"Because we hate each other," Dai answered still studying the ground even as he began pulling the blades of grass out of the ground, a key sign to show he was uncomfortable "and we acted like we didn't"

"You don't have to hate him you know Dai, I know you'll glare at me for saying this but TK can be quite nice if you get to know him" Dai turned and glared at me just like I knew he would causing me to smile slightly, the boy was so predictable at times that it was almost stupid.

"I don't want to get to know him," he said angrily "He's a wanker I mean look at his brother, look at that Sora those are the people he likes and those are the people who he is like"

"So that's the problem is it? You got on with him and he showed himself to perhaps be human and not the person you thought he was and now you find yourself liking him," Dai remained silent but there was something in the quick look he gave him that made me breath in deeply, my eyes widening as it all made sense. It almost made me want to laugh hysterically

"In fact he was so different from what you thought that you actually found yourself fancying him and now you're terrified of that, so you don't want to talk about the interview because you don't want to think about the reaction that you had to him. Is that right Dai? I waited for the deny that I was sure to come in a flood but Dai just looked at me with a slightly sad smile and spoke

"Do you ever get tired of always being right Kari?" he asked, my eyes widened further. No denial and all just sad acceptance. I take it back, you make think that Dai is predictable but then he goes and does something like that and proves the fact that he is anything but predictable.

"Not really, it's a great talent to have after all" I said with a smile

"I don't want to like him and I'm not even sure if I do but there was something about him earlier. He did seem different maybe it was because he was in the interview and being professional but he was almost being friendly to me and he called me Daisuke all the time during it. Hell he even smiled at a few of my joke…" he stopped as he saw my face and breathed out noisily "This is really not what I wanted or needed now" he said and I nodded.

"I know" I replied putting a comforting hand on his arm, he placed his hand over the top of it and squeezed smiling at me as he did

"So any advice for me because I have no idea what to think" I shrugged

"I can't tell you what to think because this is you and we both know that you'll just ignore it and end up doing what you want to do anyway but perhaps you should talk to Tai about this" Dai looked at me as if I was insane

"Talk to Tai, no way what the hell would he say? He'd probably freak" I thought about Tai's identical problem and smiled at him.

"No Dai, if you trust me on anything then trust me on this; Tai will not get mad if anything he'll be relieved. Why not stay for dinner than talk to him ok?" Dai searched my face for a second then nodded slowly

"Fine but if he freaks out then I'm blaming you ok?" I nodded my head smiling at him

"Ok" Dai nodded at me and flopped back lightly on the floor closing his eyes. Well I certainly never saw this coming in a million year, first Tai and now Dai who was going to be bloody next? Me? I shook my head as I leaned back on the grass. The next few days were certainly going to be interesting that was for sure.

**A/N – ****There you go, I hope you enjoyed it. I enjoyed writing it. Please review but no flames and this time I will get the next chapter up earlier, probably in 2 weeks!**

**NEXT CHAPTER – Who do you want to read about? Whose head do you want to get into? Let me know and I'll see what I can do!**


	17. Something more

Across the Crowd

By Hannio

Chapter Seventeen

Something more

DISCLAIMER – **Ok you got me, I admit it, these characters belong to me…. What do you mean none of you believe me?**

AUTHOR NOTE – **Seriously what can I say except whoops? Didn't mean to take so long so please forgive me people. I'll probably do it again but it's hard to get inspiration this time and since it's probably going to be 40-50 chapters it's important for me to pace it. Anyhow enjoy.**

THANK YOU'S

**Minea**** – **_I've heard of people updating more than once before, it's just strange that's all. Glad you liked the update anyway. I do try even though I'm rubbish at updating._

_Sakura blossoms4 – _**well you get to read more about your boys in this chapter so have no fear.**

**Tyson FoxFlame – **_I never think I'm gone long and than I read your reviews and realise that I have so no doubt that I've been ages updating and you'll soon tell me all about it. Don't you like Kari? I don't mind her to be honest but I can see why people would find her annoying, she does seem to be the Mary Sue of the series. The conversation will come but be patient ok. Grabs chocolate rose Ahh you shouldn't have… you'll make me fat or is that the plan so I can't leave the computer chair Looks at Tyson suspiciously and pokes her in the ribs well, well? _

_Prince Izzy1 – _**Ahh Matt how we all love thee… Glad you liked the other chapter; hopefully you'll like this one as well.**

**Aero-grrl – **_Heehee it's good to know that I' not the only one with a problem of updating… I have to admit Tai and Yama are my boys, I love them especially together and yes it's Tai chapter so you better love me forever like you proclaimed!!! I'll have to check your ones out soon. If only I wasn't so bloody lazy! _

_CartoonHereos__ – _**Tai and Dai chat had to wait though but it will be interesting to write that's for sure, as I said 50 odd chapters so there's plenty of time. Glad you love the story though, compliments make me work harder… what can I say, I'm shallow.**

**DawnAurilain**** – **_Even Dai has to have his little thoughtful deep moments, bless him Huggles Dai I decided on Tai for the next chapter, I haven't written him for a while and my brain misses him. So yeah here you go._

_SnakeMistress__ – _**Yeah I a female… I find that males can't really produce chapter stories too well… sorry if I've offended anyone it was not my intent… Glad you like the chapter though and here's the update…. Am I very late with it?**

**Minnermon**** – **_You missed me? How cute my mind is a scary place but I somehow managed to extract this chapter from the countless of other stories racing round my head so hopefully this will do you all fine… I may even write the next one today, you never know._

_Kalizuta__ – _**Well I didn't update soon I don't think but I did manage to pull a Tai chapter out of the hat, does that excuse me slightly? Glad you love the story anyway, makes it all worth while.**

**Blussake**** – **_Err I'm not sure to be honest, this is my epic so it could be a while but it will be worth it in the end… I hope._

_Chi – _**If I told you how Mimi was going to help you wouldn't read on so I'm going to keep quiet I'm afraid and if you really want to know you're going to read on **

**Kurochan**** – **_Why thank you _

_Whitetigerkitten__ – _**sequel? But this story hasn't even finished yet let alone a sequel. **

**Essenceofthedark**** – **_I try to be kawaii and normally it doesn't work so I'm glad it did on this one occasion._

_Acalanatha465 – _**you read 16 chapter in one go… bloody hell that's impressive… wonderful? Oh man now you've made me blush here Hands over Tai and Yama plushie just for being great. Izzy will come soon but be patient.**

**Hipa**** – **_I do like my ice prince Matt who can always be melted by Tai, it makes me tingle!!! Heehee you'll have to wait and see how TK is and you'll have to wait for the Matt/Tai thing as well I'm afraid._

_Mrpointyhorns__ – _**Sora? In all honesty I have no opinion on the girl at all, she neither bothers me or interest me, it was just how she presented herself to me in my head, it could have easily been Mimi or Kari I guess. Glad you like it though **

**Sanura-sama**** – **_Holy smoke batman I wonder where you had gone… I don't blame you for losing track it isn't as if I'm good at updating. Las Vegas sounds good to me Heehee Hannio joins Sanura-sama in her happy yaoi dance all together now people!!!!!_

_Matt (Isama) – _**god no!!!! hate to love just doesn't happen in real life that I've experienced it takes time, as will this story. Glad you like it though.**

**Bosabe**** – **_As would I and there would you be… Reviews like yours make me write more so remember that Heehee. Here's Tai for you!!! Your review made me all tingly inside Heehee _

**_Taichi – "He really is the leader of the pack" – Yagami's POV_**

To say I was bored would probably have been the understatement of the century; I had never been so bored in my life. The sun was shining outside, the sky was completely blue without any sign of a cloud and where the hell was I? Stuck in detention with Matt. Now as you know the thought of being alone in a room with someone like Yamato Ishida was something that I normally wouldn't complain about, but I did have a problem when he sat opposite me looking like his world had ended… perhaps that was a bit dramatic but he still look completely thoughtful as if he was trying to understand the meaning of life or something.

If it had been Dai, or my sister or anyone of my friends I would have sat down opposite them, given them a huge grin and demanded to know exactly what was up with them, no detail spared but it was different with Matt. For one we had been enemies until about 2 days ago and now what? The pair of us have an uneasy truce; we can now look at each other without resorting to comments or violence for that matter, of course that was only when it is just the pair of us it's the same as it always had been when we're with our friends but does that makes us sorta friends? Or are we still enemies. Perhaps that's what Matt is thinking of, I know it's bloody making me frown just thinking of it.

Taking my never ending confidence and courage and blatant noisiness into hand I spoke, my voice sounding loud in the otherwise silent room… silent except for that bloody tap which is dripping that is.

"So what's up with you?" I waited for a few minutes but either Matt was ignoring me or he had become deaf since the last time I had seen him which was only yesterday since that was extremely unlikely I guess he was being a rude bastard and ignoring me. He did however look up at me and blinked a couple of time, staring at me as if he hadn't even been aware that I was in the room. Yep definitely someone who could make you think you were nothing with just a look.

"What do you mean?" he questioned back sounding as bored as I felt if that was even possible. I shrugged and leaned back into my chair, this was familiar to me, it was only when he acted nice and not cold sounding like he did now, that I flounder and get confused and flustered something which is definitely not like me.

"I mean what's up? What's in your mind?" Matt raised an eyebrow at me

"None of your business" he replied back, glancing away out something out the window before looking back at me. I felt my quick anger begin to stir and clamped down hard on it, losing my temper wouldn't accomplish anything except to make me feel a hell of a lot better.

"Fine be like that" I replied back hoping that I sounded casual. He didn't reply of course and a part of me was glad, why should he and his friends always get the last say in everything? It's about time that someone else had a say. That feeling soon melted away leaving me confused and feeling slightly helpless. I don't even see why I do care but for some reason I find that I do which annoys me even more than he did. Before I could say anything Matt spoke

"My brother did an interview today on your friend" I blinked slightly at the change of topic, and frowned, I hadn't heard anything about that which was surprisingly normally I got told everything.

"Which friend?" I asked, Matt looked at me with an amused look

"You mean you don't know?" he said, I felt my eyes narrow slightly, I had no idea what his problem was today but the thought of smacking him round the head was beginning to appeal to me more and more. That and kissing him senseless, anything to shatter that superior attitude he has.

"Obviously not" I replied "Or I'm guessing I wouldn't be asking you would I?" Matt smile grew a bit more.

"I guess not but perhaps you just like the sound of my voice Tai" I felt rather than saw my hand curl into a fist but Matt continued with another change of emotion "He interviewed your friend who wreaked my car, the football one" I snorted ignoring the almost friendly tone to his voice, I had no patience for his mood swings today.

"He hardly wreaked your car" I replied before I could stop myself "It was a small dent if that, you just made a big deal over nothing" Matt tilted his head and watched me in a way that felt unnerving and shrugged.

"To you maybe it wasn't a big deal but it was bloody a big deal to me, it would be like me running over your skateboard, it would be an accident but it still wouldn't make you feel any less pissed off would it?" I opened my mouth to contradict him when I stopped, if it had been my skateboard than I probably would have gone just as mental. My skateboard meant a lot to me however sad it was and if anyone broke it any way I'd kill them. "I thought so" Matt said sounding smug.

"Oh get bent" I replied feeling irked, this boy was probably the only person who could make me feel so angry that I could scream.

"You'd love that wouldn't you" it was my turn to stare at him after that comment but before either of us could do anything but stare the teacher walked in

"Good session boys? You can leave, don't forget to come back tomorrow" I picked my bag up and my board and made my way out of the room and down the empty hallway. Ok so I admit it, his last comment shook me up more than I wanted it to but I wasn't going to let him know that, he'd probably get some twisted pleasure out of it.

"Where you running to?" I heard him call but I didn't stop even though I felt myself slow down, I spoke without looking back at him

"Home, where else would I go?" I snapped

"To a friends house, the shopping centre, wherever you skater people go" There was a part of me which wished he'd leave me be and another part which wanted him there. I shook my head, I needed to get a grip, sure he was amazingly good looking and he had a smile that made me want to jump off a cliff and there had been the way he had said my name when I had offered him the cd but he was a jerk, an incredibly sexy jerk but one all the same. So it was beyond me why I found him so bloody attractive.

"I'm going home" I replied slamming the front door open and running lightly down the steps. I had just reached the bottom when he grabbed my arm and swung me round; unfortunately my fist swung round with it and smacked him hard in the face. I stared at him in shock before looking at my hand as if it had betrayed me. That had been the last thing I had wanted to do but I really couldn't control myself around him. He looked up at me from the floor, eyes like ice and spoke

"How about we call it even?" he demanded, for a second I blinked at him, mouth open and probably doing a good impression of a gold fish.

"Even?" I said after a second, he nodded and got to his feet, hand skimming his scarlet cheek before he dropped it to his side

"Even" he said with a nod before running a hand through his hair "I've been a jerk this afternoon, so… sorry" if I had ever stared at him before than it probably wasn't for this long. I realised that he was looking uncomfortable

"Well…. Yeah" I said awkwardly "I shouldn't have hit you really"

"I deserved it" we stood there looking at each other for a second when he spoke again "Erm see you tomorrow"

"Yeah" I dropped my skateboard to the floor and put my foot on it "See you tomorrow" he smiled at me and turned making his way over to the student car park while I turned the other way and began making my way home.

That had been the last thing I expected and I realised that I was in trouble. The more I got to know him the more I liked him and if this crush got more than physical than I didn't even want to think what would happen. I glanced back at him and felt a smile come to my face before it faded off. That was if it wasn't already too late.

**A/N – There you go how was that? Good? Ok? Bloody fantastic? I must admit I did quite enjoy doing Tai this time, so yeah. Hope you enjoyed it and please review, flames are unwelcome and if you want to send me one I suggest you go and stick your head in a tub of freezing cold water and put yourself out because I'm certainly not interested in people who think that they are better than others when they are quite frankly not!!! Grr any other review is more than welcome.**

**NEXT CHAPTER – This might be a shock to some of you but the next chapter has already been decided it's going to be Yama but I'd like to ask you all a favour. Instead of voting for who you want, I'd like you to vote on a name for Yama… example Tai "The skaterboy" Yagami, get it… I was thinking of Yamato "The ice prince" Ishida but feel free to give you opinion, you can do it that way or do Yamato Ishida aka…. But that would be very helpful to me so if you could then please do… THANK YOU xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	18. Family

Across the Crowd

By 

Hannio

Chapter 18

Family

**DISCLAIMER – **_Yep I do own these characters._

**AUTHOR NOTE – **_Sorry it's taken me so long to update but writers block wouldn't actually describe what I've been through, to be honest I'm not even that happy with this chapter but oh well, Enjoy it anyway, you've waited long enough to get it._

**THANK YOU'S – **

****

**DawnAurilain**** – **_I'm glad you liked it so much!_

_snowflke__ – _**Heehee but Matt is a helluva hottie so who can blame you for choosing that, glad you like it**

**Prince Izzy X – **_Heehee now that definitely was a good name for him!_

_Sakura blossom4 – _**whoops sorry, you've probably been waiting a while for this as well, sorry I do try but if they don't respond they don't respond, hopefully you won't mind this chapter though**

**Snake mistress – **_Bloody fantastic was it? Well I think I can live with that_

_Minea__ – _**Tai didn't slap Matt he punched the daylight out of him Anyway glad you liked it!**

**PinkyPig**** – **_Most amazing story ever?__ There have been better trust me, I'm so happy you like it though, it makes it all worth while _

_nEo-cHaN__ – _**Heehee we do like it when good things last don't we! Glad you liked it and hopefully this chapter won't be that much of a disappointment.**

**TysonFoxFlame**** – **_I bet you hate me, you hate waiting and I haven't updated in about a month, sorry it hasn't been through lack of trying either it's just our fave male bitch Hannio points at a confused Yama refused to listen to me, I managed to make him listen by blackmailing him but still. Hope this will do good and I'll start the next chapter now, just so it can be up sooner!_

_Acalanatha465 – _**Are you a boy?**** Because if you are then I just insulted you, sorry, I'm glad you like the story though. Oc's now that is a thought!**

**Melissa T – **_The chapter aren't that short, the majority of time they are between 1500 and 2000 words, it just looks short, I wish I could do longer chapter but a 1500 word story takes me 2 hours to write, go through, write more detail, answer the reviewers and normally I don't have time, I'll try and see if I can make them longer though. I'll also try and update faster, promise!_

_Hipa__ – _**Yeah I really enjoyed writing Tai last chapter, much more than Yama this chapter so I'll try and keep the winning formula with Tai next time I wrote him.**

**Mummy vegita – **_My Tai is submissive to anyone, I think that's what you meant. I'm glad you like the story._

_Klo-chan__ – _**Addictive now that is what I like to hear, I'm glad you love it so much**

**Some chick – **_Glad you liked it but what do you mean by cookie clutterish?_

_Colder than Ice – _**I know grammar is my worse enemy, I'll try and do better but I'm glad you like the chapter so much**

**Sanura**** sama – **_I do love the third person touch, heehee hope you like this one_

_CrimsonAnjel__ – _**Well here it is, I won't say anymore because you know how to reach me and then you can tell me what you think! **

**Oneontainternet**** – **_glad you loved it_

_Aero-grrl – _**It is a lot of chapters but anything else and it won't make sense! Glad you like it! How come you never come on MSN anymore?**

**Kalizuto**** – **_Glad you like it and you like the name, here's the update_

_Aurora-__ kayd – _**heehee glad you think it's bloody awesome! Here's the update**

**Kyou06 – **_sorry it took so long, I am trying the best I can, just writers block making it difficult to manage_

_Hikkix__ – _**Glad you like it, and here's the update for you, have no fear there will be plenty more Taito to come!**

Yamato "The ice prince" Ishida's POV

That bastard had one good right hook on him that was for sure, my cheek was throbbing so much that I wouldn't have been surprised if it was already swollen, and it bloody felt as if it was already bruising if the tenderness of it was anything to go by.

It had been all I could do to keep my composure, it had been the only thing keeping me from yelling the string of curse words that had been desperate to escape my mouth and it fucking had been the only thing that saved Tai from getting an equally hard punch in return. Instead of doing everything I had wanted to I instead put him off his righteous stride with a few carefully chosen words.

I could tell he was gone without even turning round and for some reason that bothered me, I was upset he was gone and at the same time I was furious because of it, not at Tai but at myself. I was angry that I was allowing someone like him to affect me so much, I was angry that I found myself constantly thinking of him, daydreaming about him in my classes and when I was bored, angry that I was allowing him to get slowly through my carefully built defences and angry that I was helpless to do anything about it, there was a part of me which I hadn't paid attention to before which actually seemed to want him to break through and that made me angrier still.

I shook my head as I continued walking slowly to my car; I wasn't desperate to go back to an empty flat when I already knew that when I got there I'd start thinking of a certain brunette again. I knew all these thoughts were the reason for me provoking Tai in the detention, just to get some kind of bloody reaction out of him. He had sat there looking so bored and unconcerned that it annoyed me, there I was completely flustered in a way that wasn't like me at all and he didn't seem to give a shit.

I guess though that I may have taken it a little too far with that last comment about him wishing I was bent, after all it's not as if I'm one to talk. I think that's why I said we were even because as much as I hate to admit it Tai didn't deserve my verbal attack. I guess in some weird fashion we're even in more ways then a simple event after school.

The more I got to know Tai Yagami the more attracted I became to him, he was such an annoyingly complex person, You think you know him, that you've got him entirely figured out and then he goes and does something that completely rearranges your concept of him. It was so frustrating but at the same time interesting. If you said anything offensive to him than 8 out of 10 times he'll shrug and not bother to reply and yet say one thing to his sister or his friends that is even slightly rude and he blows up in your face before you even have the chance to swallow the salvia in your mouth. He is blatant leader in his group and yet unless you knew that fact for sure you'd never realise he was. There were several other things about him that seemed to contradict each other and I had no idea why I wanted to get involved with anyone like that, I just knew that on some level I did.

My thoughts began to wonder over to the piece of paper that Mimi had presented me with before we left the room that she had dragged me into. A piece of paper written in pink ink that showed an intensive 15 day plan to get Tai to want me desperately. I knew it would work since Mimi did it, it was a well kept secret but Mimi excelled at that kind of thing. It's just that I had never gone to such lengths for one person before and I didn't know if I wanted that person to be Tai, the only thing I knew for certain concerning Tai was that he left me extremely confused which is definitely not like me.

I mean I think Tai is attractive; he is after all a very good looking boy, far better than I remember him being but that is the extent of it. It was a simple physical reaction which didn't mean anything more than that; it wasn't his personality I liked. I frowned as I kicked a stone, at least I didn't think it was anything more.

"Bloody hell Yama it's about time, I think it's taken you at least 5 minutes to walk about 3 steps" I looked up to see Keru sitting on the wall in front of my car, swaying his feet in a bored manner, his bag by his feet, eye focused on me reflecting the grin on his face, well he bloody seemed to be a good mood for once, more like the Keru he was last year then the one he was turning into now.

"Keru?" I replied, frowning slightly as I passed by my car and walked up to where he was sitting "Why you still here? Don't you know that school finished ages ago?" Keru shrugged his shoulders looking unconcerned before his eyes settled on my cheek, he straightened slightly and a look of frowning interest came to his face replacing the former boredom, I groaned inwards somehow I wish he was still bored.

"I know" he said "I was in the editing room finishing my article and I guess I lost track of time, I saw your car and thought I'd wait for you… now what the bloody hell did you do to your cheek?" he questioned looking pointedly at it. I resisted with difficulty touching it again and instead shrugged.

"I just had a little run in with Taichi Yagami, that's all it's not serious or anything" I replied watching Keru's eye narrow and his cheerful look that was normally his own to be replaced by the one I didn't recognise

"I see" he commented, sliding off the wall and bending to pick his bag up "I guess he's worse off then you then? I shrugged again.

"He ran off before I could do anything" I lied "I guess he's smarter than he looks" Keru gave me a sceptical look before nodding his face relaxing slightly.

"I guess you can always get him back tomorrow if you wanted" he said, I nodded, quickly changing the subject. I didn't feel comfortable talking about Tai to anyone not even Keru, something which had never happened before.

"Want a lift home? I guess that is why you waited after all" I grinned at him and gave an inner sigh of relief as he grinned back with his usual smile, not the strange one he'd been using recently.

"Do you think I'd have waited otherwise?" he joked around. Rolling my eyes I walked over to my car and unlocked it, opening the door and slipping into the seat, Keru joined me a second later. He smiled at me but other than that he didn't say anything. In fact neither of us said anything until we were out the school and driving down the highway.

"How has your day been, you know with the interview and all, did it go ok? No one dead?" Keru shrugged and turned his attention to the scenery outside, glancing over I could see his frowning face in the window.

"Well I didn't kill him or attack Davis if that's what you're asking me," he commented quietly "the interview went… it was…." He stopped and I waited absently tapping my fingers against the steering wheel to the beat of the music, eyes focused on the red light above me, I really wanted to turn round and stare at Keru to try and determine what he was getting at but I didn't. The one thing I learnt about my brother was the fact that he never responded well to people trying to force him to reveal his feelings about anything. "It went fine" he said finally, I raised an eyebrow at the quietness of his voice and spoke.

"You sound disappointed," Keru shot me a quick look that I saw out of the corner of my eyes but he remained silent so I continued "You thought it would go terrible and you'd spend the entire time arguing with him when in fact it didn't happen that way at all leaving you feeling confused" Keru stared at me then a slight smile came over his face and he nodded

"And was that how it was with you and Taichi?" he asked, I froze for a second before I replied.

"I don't really have an opinion on Taichi Yagami, I neither like or dislike him but you Keru you seem to despise Davis so there's a difference"

"I don't hate him" he muttered lowly before becoming mute. I absorbed those words with a feeling of shock, did he mean what I think he meant; I pulled the car to the curb and switched it off.

"We're here" I commented, Keru looked up looking surprised and picked his bag up

"Great, thanks for the lift Yama," he hesitated as if he was considering his next words then spoke "Would you like to come in? Mum's in but you know I'm sure she'd be glad to see you" I felt a bitter smile come over my face. Last time I had allowed Keru to talk me into going into that house my mum had spent 20 minutes yelling at me, telling me I wasn't doing a good job in looking after my brother, I got a 20 minute lecture because Keru had stumbled during his English lesson and hit his leg on a desk, it didn't matter to my mum that I had my own lesson to attend to or that I wasn't in the building at the time, all that mattered was the fact that I wasn't there. I shook my head.

"Probably not the best idea" I said, leaning forward and lowering the volume of my music, I glanced up catching the disappointed look on his face "Maybe you can come back to mine and Dad's apartment, Dad's not going to be in till late so it's just going to be me" I watch similar emotions to what I had been feeling cross over his face before he shook his head

"Naw mum would freak, she's making dinner and stuff, maybe another time" I nodded knowing that it wouldn't happen

"Cool, I'll see you tomorrow at school then" Keru nodded, flashing me a smile before grabbing his bag, and opening the door, I waited till he had reached the car before turning the car back on and driving away, shaking my head as I did. Flashes of Tai and my family flashed through my brain making me frown before a slight smile came to my face as I shook my head to try and get the images out of it, and to think that people actually wanted to be me. It was almost laughable.

**A/N – **_There you go, I'm personally not completely happy with this chapter but I still hope you enjoyed it, please review but not flames though I'm sure since we're on chapter 18 you've realised that by now. Next chapter well I'll do my best to produce it, hopefully my writers block is gone now and I can get onto it. _

**Next chapter – **_Who do you want to see? You know the drill by now people so let me know ok!_


	19. A talk between the boys

Across the Crowd

By Hannio

Chapter Nineteen

A talk between the boys

**DISCLAIMER – None of the characters belong to me in any shape or fashion, I'm merely using them and twisting them to suit the ideas in my head.**

****

**AUHOR NOTE – **_Sorry people, this time the lack of update really wasn't my fault. I had so many essays to write that I was in trouble of sinking beneath them and I had to make a choice over which was more important, my education or my stories and my education won._

_ However as you can see I'm back and I've written this next chapter, it just flowed so I hope you like it. The next update should be a lot sooner because after I finish one more essay and do two more exams my education is finished forever so… yeah. Enjoy_

**THANK YOU'S**

****

**DawnAurilain**** – **_It did? Well that's kind of embarrassing, thanks for telling me though, I'm glad you liked the chapter_

_Melissa – T - _**sighs only ¾ of the chocolate, curse my luck when it comes to updating. Hope you like this chapter, sorry it took so long but if you read the author note then you'll understand why.**

**Minnermon**** – **_Taito is coming very soon and that's all I'm saying, glad you liked the chapter though_

_Kalizuta__ – _**Yeah you'll find it out eventually! Glad you liked the chapter**

**TysonFoxFlame**** – **_Heehee__ and this chapter took ages as well, sorry girl, I'll definitely get the next one up sooner, hope you like this one, I can't help but think it's a slightly different style then the others…. Oh well_

_Cartoon heroes__ – _**A cage? Crikey I better update sooner and faster then, yeah I know the last chapter wasn't the best but I'm glad you still liked it.**

**CrimsonAnjel********– **_Pity card?__ Moi? What are you suggesting? Glad you liked it though, hopefully you'll like this one as well_

_Hikkix2 – _**get bent is a nasty way of saying get lost, glad you liked the chapter though.**

**RockFox**** – **_Glad you liked it_

_Sakura blossoms4 – _**Your wish is my command!**

**Pinkishy****- baobao – **_Thanks, I'm glad you think I'm a good writer and that you're enjoying the story!_

_Aero-grrl – _**You make me giggle with your long post but that's ok huggles**

**Auroua**** – kayd – **_Sora__ is going to get a chapter but not quite yet, she will but you'll have to be patient, glad you liked the story!_

_Prince Izzy X – _**Oh he is, he just isn't very happy about it**

**Lugga**** – **_Really?__ Cool that means its realistic! Glad you liked it_

_Cute-little-yugi – _**Plenty more of Tai and Matt to come**

**Klo-chan**** – **_Glad you like it!_

_LiRiNCaNdY__ – _**Huh?**

**SelenaWheeler**** – **_Glad you like it and here's the update_

_Sanura-Sama__ – _**heehee**** you make me laugh, glad you liked it**

**Regretfully-your-cassy-chan**** – **_yeah Tai… you got to love him, it isn't him but he's in it a lot so…_

_Acalanatha465 – _**Like**** Shiro by any chance? His chapter is coming up soon but not yet. I'm glad you like the story though!**

**Kurochan**** – **_thanks, I'm glad you like it_

_nEo-cHan__ – _**Here's the update you wanted, hope you enjoy it**

**Ookami-jiin**** – **_Yeah there's certainly no rushing into it! I'm really glad you like it though!_

Dai's Point of view

"If you don't stop bloody pacing the grass Dai then I swear to god I will get up, find some rope, push you into that chair and tie you there" I turned round to see Kari looking at me with a large grin on her face. She had collapsed on the grass, occasionally sipping her drink and looking remarkably unruffled while I on the other hand felt like a complete mess.

"How can you be so calm?" I demanded resuming my pacing and running a shaking hand through my hair; God I felt almost ill, my palms were sweating, my heart was beating so fast that I was shocked that it hasn't burst out of my chest and landed on the grass yet not to mention the trouble I was having breathing. I could lose my best friend over this and all Kari could do was watch me and make jokes

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked, looking slightly confused "There's nothing really for you to worry about you know Dai, it's not like Tai's going to scream and run for the hills when you tell him" I raised an eyebrow, finally slowing my walking pace and coming to a halt just in front of her

"How do you know?" I demanded, moving restlessly from one foot to the other "What is he does that?"

"Because Tai is my brother and after living with him for so long I think I'm an expert in Tai behaviour" A smile came to my face and she grinned again

"See much better, come and sit down, it's far too hot to be pacing like you've been" I nodded and walked over to her collapsing next to her and picked up my glass of coke and taking a long, much needed, sip of it. When I brought my head down I saw Kari watching me with that same smile she had looked at me before with

"What?" I asked frowning slightly "Something on my face" my free hand automatically went up to it

"No" she said with an impatient wave "It's nothing just finding something funny" I resisted rolling my eyes with difficulty, Kari was one of my best friends and she had been for a while, and normally she was great, one of the kindest, friendliest and smartest girls I've ever met but when she was in this kind of cryptic mood I found myself longing to throttle her. She loved having the answers to everything and she loved keeping those answers to herself even more than that.

"Going to tell me what?" I asked with a sigh, Kari shook her head her eyes twinkling in the sun

"nope, you'll know soon enough, I just want to see the look on your face so bad" I stared at her for a minute then flopped back on the grass, it suddenly seemed far too much effort to try and figure Kari out, she'd tell me if it was very important. I wasn't sure how long I laid there, eyes closed and the sun beating down on me pleasantly, I could almost feel my skin tanning in the light. The next thing I was aware of was the sound of footsteps approaching us and Tai speaking

"Hey Guys" I sat up instantly opening my eyes in time to see Tai drop his discarded blazer and bag onto the grass and smile at us "I'm just gonna get a drink I'll be back in a few minutes" he shaded his eyes from the sun and smiled brightly again before turning and trekking over to the house. I swallowed deeply and looked at Kari who was watching me intently.

"Don't you dare even think of doing a runner Dai" she said quietly "He won't react badly you know, the only way he would react badly would be if he found out from someone else, then there would be trouble" I nodded and took a deep breathe

"You're right" I commented "I'm not going to run away though, when have I ever ran away from anything?" Kari shrugged

"That massive dog that chased you the other week?" she said innocently, I made a sound of disgust

"Come on, that doesn't count. The bloody thing was about twice the size of me and had fangs that should have belonged on a sabre toothed tiger, I wasn't gonna stay around for that" Kari laughed

"It was a tiny dog who was so old that its teeth had probably already fallen out" I snorted

"You weren't there" I commented quite sulkily. Kari nodded

"Very true" she said trying to keep her face serious "But Tai was and he told me in-between laughing hysterically"

"I told you what?" we both glanced up to see Tai sit down in front of us and putting a glass of lemonade next to him, he had changed into a pair of combats and a t-shirt

"About the dog chasing Dai last week" Tai grinned

"Chasing you? It glanced at you Dai and you ran away screaming that it was about to attack you, poor bloody thing was only trotting over to the shade to rest" I felt my face burn with embarrassment before shrugging

"Oh well, you're just as bad with spiders" Tai stopped laughing and shuddered

"Damn right" he said "Horrible little things, all crawly and everything" he shook his head and glanced at me before turning his attention to Kari "Had another run in with Yamato" he commented sighing and looking generally annoyed. He ran a hand through his messy hair as Kari spoke

"Again?" she asked, shaking her head "But I thought…" Tai shot her a quick warning look that made me frown, why exactly was he looking at her like that for.

"Yeah well he annoyed me so I punched him"

"You look untouched though" I commented, eyes searching his face for any sign of a bruise or a cut that would indicate that Tai had been in a fight. Tai nodded.

"He didn't punch me back though he wanted to, he didn't do anything he just…" Tai became quiet, turning inwards. I looked at him in surprise before turning my attention to Kari; she was looking at Tai thoughtfully.

"Really?" was all she said, she turned her attention to me for a brief second then spoke "Dai needs to speak to you Tai," she commented getting to her feet "It's kind of private so I'll leave the pair of you here. I'll be inside if you need me" she set me a reassuring smile in reply to my worried glance at her.

"Ok," Tai said slowly looking between the two of us in confusion. Kari smiled quickly at him and then made her way to the house. I glanced at Tai once she has entered through the door and smiled nervously. Tai looked torn between amusement and confusion, for a minute we both sat in silence "So?" he said finally, he sat forward, resting his arms on his bent knees "What's wrong?"

"What makes you think there's anything wrong?" I asked pulling blades of grass out of the ground. This should be so easy, me and Tai tell each other everything but for some reason I was hesitating to tell him and I wasn't exactly sure why, he already knew everything about me, what would be so different about this time?

"Kari running inside for one" he remarked dryly "come on mate, spill" I glanced at him and spoke

"I fancy TK," I was a bit surprised at myself for saying the words straight away but I was never one who beat around the bush if it could be helped. A silence echoed round us and I flushed. Tai was staring at me with his eyes wide and his mouth opened. He seemed flabbergasted "Look Tai I know that…" I stopped as Tai closed his mouth with a clap and literally began howling with laughter "Tai?" I said "Err you ok?" Tai nodded his laughter slowly subsiding

"And you thought I'd react badly?" he asked "You know me better than that" I nodded and shrugged

"Yeah but still its TK you know TK don't you?" Tai nodded

"Yes I don't care though, you can't help who you fancy after all" a feeling of relief flooded me; somewhere in my mind I knew he would be fine with it but it was still a relief to hear him say it.

"Really?" I said and Tai nodded

"Well since you told me a big secret like that I guess I should tell you mine" I frowned

"You had a secret?" I asked and he nodded looking slightly embarrassed

"Yeah I wanted to tell you but…." He trailed off and merely shrugged awkwardly "You know" I nodded my head

"So the secret is?" Tai ran a hand through his hair and spoke

"I fancy Yamato" I sat there stunned for a second before I began laughing much like Tai had done previously

"What are we bloody like?" I demanded "Fancying brothers, it sounds like something we would do" Tai nodded with a smile

"When did you realise you like TK?" he asked, the pair of us settled ourselves on the grass

"Today" I replied my mind going back to the interview "When he did the interview, I kind of found myself not wanting it to end, and he was so different from what I thought, well not completely different he was still a stuck up bastard but there was something else…" I became quiet for a second before I spoke again "What about you and Yamato? Detention" Tai nodded

"Yeah it was much the same as you, he was different and next thing I knew I fancied him"

"Anyone know?" I asked, Tai shook his head making a face

"It's not the kind of thing I want to parade round Dai" he remarked with a slight smile "Only you and Kari know about it" I nodded

"Same" I bit my lip "So what are we going to do?" Tai stared thoughtfully into the distance

"I really don't know Dai," I nodded my head and closed my eyes again, whatever it was going to be it certainly was going to cause problems that much I knew.

**A/N – I can't help but feel that this chapter is written differently from the others…. Oh well can't be helped now, I hope you enjoy it, you know what to do by now and as you can tell from the A/N above it should a lot sooner that an update occurs **

**NEXT CHAPTER – Well what do you want to see, I have an idea but….**


	20. Spotted

Across the Crowd

By

Hannio

Chapter Twenty

Spotted

**Disclaimer – **_None of the characters mentioned in the below story belong to me in any fashion. I'm merely using them for my own entertainment._

**Author Note - **_*Hannio tiptoes in and gently leaves the chapter before hightailing it out of there* I'm soooooooooooo sorry!_

* * *

Kushiro 'Brainiac' Izumi POV

There was something which was going on but I couldn't figure out for the life of me what it actually was.

I was a genius, give me something electronic and I could look at it, take it apart, rebuild it and it would be miles better then it was before. Give me a computer and within minutes I would have upgraded it, mathematical problems were easy, science was a breeze but the minute I was faced with an emotional situation my brain would simply freeze in whatever it was doing and I would be left staring blankly at whatever caused the reaction.

The day that Tai and the others took me under their wings had to be the best day of my life. Being a Brainiac didn't exactly mean you had people banging on your door wanting to be friends. The only reason they had spoken to me was to ask me to do their homework and I did it. Not because I particularly wanted to but because the one time I did refuse I was beaten up, perhaps it was cowardice but I decided after that to just agree to everything. I'd keep my head down and I would have an easy, quiet life. A lonely life but at least I wouldn't have my head handed to me on a platter.

I'm not even sure how I ended up with Tai, if memory serves me right I sat next to him in a lesson once because we had to work in partners and it just so happened that the person I sat next to and he sat next to were both off with the flu or some other infectious illness. Tai had watched me throughout the lesson with serious brown eyes which somehow still managed to portray the warmth that was an essential part of his personality before asking me to have lunch with him and his friends if I didn't already have plans.

The rest was history. I began sitting with them every lunch time and not one of them asked me to do their homework for them. I kept expecting them to but nothing, instead they would include me in their plans, ask my opinion on things, laugh at my occasional joke. I felt like I belonged.

They made me promise not to do other peoples homework for them and I agreed, surprised when they stuck up for me when my refusal was met with anger. Soon people stopped asking and I was able to do my own thing, to focus instead on all the projects that are constantly floating around my head begging to be worked on.

I had friends who liked me for me and although it meant I got some unsavoury attention because I hung around with them it wasn't anything that I couldn't handle.

There was nothing I wouldn't do for them all and I like to think they know that which of course leads me to my present problem.

There's something going on and I have no idea how to approach it or how to be any help. As I said emotional problems are not my forte, if it was something physical like a computer I could fix it for them but this… this was slightly beyond me.

The good thing about being quiet is you are observant, perhaps it's because you're not busy being the centre of attention it gives you a chance to see what is happening around you. Problem is what was happening around us wasn't good.

It was clear to me that there was something happening between Tai and Yamato and Dai and TK. I would go as far as to say that perhaps they had developed feelings for the other person, perhaps even an emotional attachment that they weren't aware of.

It didn't bother me greatly the fact that this was happening. It was simple human biology, clearly the chemicals were reacting and it just happened that it was reacting in the case of Tai and Dai to Yamato and TK. So be it. Basic human principles were something I had a strong grasp on. This was something I could understand.

What worried me was whether they were noticing the reaction that was happening around them, mainly the reaction of Sora or whether they were so caught up in their own emotional and physical turmoil that somehow it had pass them by.

Because from what I can tell Sora knows that something is happening and she isn't very pleased about it.

The only question is did she know exactly what was happening or was she only sensing that something had changed?

I shifted on the wooden bench feeling uncomfortable, my hand tightening on the can of coke I held in my hands. It was morning break and we were crowded round one of the picnic benches that for some reason were littered around the school grounds. Tai was telling one of his stories, probably a highly amusing one if the sound of laughter was anything to go by but I had stopped paying attention about five minutes ago.

My attention was fixed by Sora's gang seated near to us. I wasn't sure whether anyone else had noticed, I doubted they had, once Tai started on one of his stories that was normally it, everything else ceased to be.

Normally I paid that group no attention, there seemed little point. Apparently they hated us and therefore we hated them in return. You would think that the fact we hated each other would mean that we would keep away from the other group but that wasn't the case. If anything since term has began we seem to have seen them more then in any other term. Quite the feat considering it was only Wednesday and three days into the new term.

Yet there had been something which had made me glance away from Tai to look at them and that's when I saw them and more importantly that was when I saw Sora. She was looking over at us, her attention clearly fixed on Tai where he sat on the table, his feet resting of the bench as he told his story. His hands moving rapidly around him the same way they always did when he was amused or excited about something.

She didn't look amused though, she looked like she wanted to strangle him with her bare hands only to stop and let him recover before she began to do it again.

The look made me shiver.

A quick look at the rest of their group showed them all engrossed in a conversation, it could almost be mirroring us since they were all laughing as well.

I watched as Yamato turned and caught sight of Tai, even from where I sat I could see his eyes widen as he took in Tai, a look on his face that made my own eyes widen. I had seen that look before on Tai's and Dai's face when they fancied someone.

Unfortunately I wasn't the only one who saw it, Sora had caught the movement and twisted her head slightly so she could see Yamato's face. Her face twisted before quickly smoothing into a smile when Yamato looked at her.

I glanced away quickly before they realised I had seen the exchange.

I had to talk to Tai and I had to talk to him urgently before this whole situation blew up in our faces. Whatever was happening it had landed us in a whole heap of trouble that I wasn't sure we could deal with.

I glanced back at Tai and felt reassured, whatever was happening Tai would know what to do. I didn't even want to think what it would mean if he didn't.

* * *

**Author notes – **_Erm please review but no flames *hangs head* I'm just sooooooooo sorry for the delay!_


End file.
